Change in Career
by The Infamous 1
Summary: A little kindness can go a long way like how a chance encounter can change everything. It's a dog eat dog world after all.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back after some soul searching I realized that this isn't me I don't do that slice of life bullshit. I respect people who cam but it's just not my thing. **The Infamous 1** is back now some ass is going to get kick. Okay this is the reboot of my recently made fic Little Shop in Nerima same rules apply manga, anime and first movie are over Ova's and Movie 2 are still in play.

 **Change in Career**

"SHAMPOO WAIT FOR ME!" shouted the semi-blind martial artist known as Mousse.

 _"I am not running this is a tactical retreat."_ a buxom young purple haired amazon Shampoo reassured herself for a tenth time as she jumping from building to building racing the clock. She had just finished making a delivery when dark clouds started forming. Rather than risk the rain the amazon began roof hopping just as her "friend" Mousse showed up demanding a date.

Knowing she was in between a rock and a hard place Shampoo decided to head straight home to avoid the rain. _"But first to get rid of Mousse."_ the amazon thought. Noticing Mousse didn't have his glasses on the purplenette went into action. Jumping between the next buildings landing in the alley watching as a spec of white went right onto the next building.

"Finally." she said to herself as she walked out of the alley.

"SHAMPOO I GO OUT WITH ME!" Mousse shouted as he ran down across the roof tops only to jump down onto the street chasing after a girl wearing a purple hood on her head.

"Sigh stupid Mousse." the amazon sighed in annoyance as she looked for a place to avoid the upcoming storm. Looking around she sees that all the stores as far as the eye could see were all closed, either the lights were out or a closed signs were flipped. "Grrr stupid customer want food just before close." Just as she began her sprint back to The Neko.

Just as her destination was in sight something caught her eye her great grandmother was dragging something into the shop. _"Hmmm what great grandmother doing?"_ Shampoo thought only to shrug her shoulders figuring her great grandmother must have a good reason for what she was doing. The only thing that struck her as odd was that this was the first time her grandmother has ever done this.

In all the time she known her Shampoo learned one very important thing about her grandmother and it was there was always an end game. Either something she wanted or needed she always was working some kind of angle to get it. Deciding this was thoughts for another time Shampoo dashed towards her home before things go wet and furry.

 **Nekohanten Kitchen**

The air in the kitchen was tense as the two occupants stared each other down one a young man wearing a white short-sleeve hooded jacket with black trim. Under it was a black t-shirt that still displayed his muscular frame, light grey cargo pants and ironically black kung-fu slippers. The things that stuck out the most was the silver sacred bead hanging around his neck. And the black bands around his wrists, and ankles.

The other being an elderly woman whose best years were clearly behind her wearing a green long sleeve dress. "You're healing nicely." Cologne said finally breaking the silence.

"Thanks for not leaving me passed out in the middle of the alley. You know the one you beat me into." youth said sarcastically. Looking up from his chair seeing the elder who strangely enough was balancing on a stick.

"Oh no problem young one." the elderly woman said with a smirk. Looking at the youth before her Cologne couldn't help but think about what led to this chance encounter.

 **Flashback hours ago**

 _ **"ACK!"**_ _shouted a figure just after crashing into a wall._

 _Standing in a dark alley were to figures one was of an older miniature stature holding a long stick this being none other than Colonge. The one across from her was a younger male currently taking a knee glaring at the women across from him._

 _"So are you ready to accept my proposal."_

 _"Damn lady all because I wanted to open a ramen shop. And what do you mean proposal you just kicked me into this alley and demand I don't open a ramen shop." the young man said while rising to his feet._

 _"It's a dog eat dog world and there are more than enough ramen shops in the area."_

 _"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." the young man growled out as he rose to his feet getting into his stance._

 _The Stanger charges in straight at Colonge before going into a zig-zag pattern before shooting off a right punch that Cologne jumped over. While in the air she uses her stick to bounce onto the wall and smack the stranger across the face._

 _"Huff... okay...puff...that one hurt." the stranger gasped out wiping the blood from his mouth._

 _"Maybe now you'll listen to reason." Cologne calmly said before her eyes widen in shock as the stranger practically teleported from his original spot to just above Cologne with a devastating axe kick. The matriarch just barely jumped out of the way causing the kick to instead shatter the ground below._

 _"Yeah not really." the stranger smirk despite the fact he was clearly not only on the losing end, but also the last leg of the fight. "I mean what could you have on me I've seen you use chi, that fast punching thing, you somehow made the wall explode by poking it. I mean how did you even do that? But yeah I think you're out of tricks."_

 _Cologne could only could only chuckle as she slowly raised her staff. "Sonny boy could begin to fathom the tricks I have up my sleeve." once those words were spoken Cologne slammed her staff into the ground causing ripples to appear under the stranger causing him to sink into the ground mid-thigh._

 _"Oh you've mastered an element." the stranger said crestfallen with his arms up in defense._

 _"Not just one." she then slammed her staff into the ground shooting a number of baseball sized rocks out of the ground. She then jumped back and released an open palm strike into the air sending the rocks at a lighting fast pace._

 _The rocks rocketed into the stranger braking through his defense and a number slamming into his upper body sending him into the wall behind him. "Okay you win." he groaned out before falling onto his face._

 _"Glad we came to an understanding." Cologne said while hoping away only to stop to turn to the young man once more. "Young man I do have one question, what is your name?"_

 _Choosing to ignore the after he was just beaten into the ground by someone who knew he was opening a noodle shop but didn't know his actual name._

 _"It's...Kazuma..…Kazuma Hishigaki oh god I didn't see that last attack coming. Ah can you teach how to do that?" he managed to groan out before passing out._

 _"Maybe." Cologne said mostly to herself as made her way home only stopping to look at her hand as it slightly shook. She then grabbed Kazuma's jacket dragging him down the empty streets of Nerima._

 **Flashback End**

"So the question is why did you bring me here?"

"Why I did that is the question?" she said with a smirk.

Feeling uneasy the young man attempts to get up. "Okay if we're just going to play twenty question they I'm out of here." the youth said only to get smacked back into the chair thanks to Cologne's staff.

"Oh not so fast young one I have a proposition you might like." Cologne said looking the youth up and down. "How would you like a job?"

"WHAT?! Isn't me having a job what caused you to go all Grand Master on me?!" Kuzuma shouted in shock.

"No you miss understand like I said earlier it is a dog eat dog world I can't let any competition even attempt to leak its way onto my turf. But if there were to be a merger of sorts then things will be little different." Cologne explained.

"You know I'm not getting my deposit back right."

"I'm willing to reimburse half." this only angered Kuzuma first this random woman beats him into the ground then she tries to act all buddy buddy. Hell No!

"Alright you crazy old bit..."

"Great Grandmother I home!" shouted a voice from the entrance.

Looking out over the counter into the dining area following the voice. Getting a full view of the person Kazuma couldn't help but due a double take. Standing there was a young beautiful girl of clear Chinese descent. This particular girl stood out for two good reasons the first was hair which was purple and due to her height Kazuma could tell it was natural.

The other thing was that this girl was the definition of stacked don't get him wrong Kazuma had seen a number of busty girls not only in his travels. This girl however clocked most of them with breasts that stretched her light blue blouse to a whole new level bouncing with each breathe she took. He could help but wonder what she looked like from the back.

Quickly regaining his sense Kazuma noticed how the girl looked outside as if looking for someone to jump out. "So running awa... tactical retreat." Kazuma began talking only to immediately change the moment the began to glare him. "Uh Hi I'm Kazuma. I guess I kinda might be working here." the youth introduced himself as he walked into the dining room.

"Ni hao I Shampoo." the now named Shampoo responded with an uneasy smile.

Kazuma merely raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl. _"I'm guessing your main language is Chinese?"_ Kazuma asked in Mandarin to a very surprised Shampoo who up until now no one in Japan seemed to speak even a bit of Chinese.

Which now that she thought about it, it seemed kind of offensive that despite living in Nerima as long as she did no one even attempted to learn the language.

"Uh..." Shampoo began as she looked out and saw not only was the rain slowly started to come down but also bit of white was coming in the direction of the shop.

Noticing the look on young girls face and then the white speck charging in Kazuma put two and two together. _"Behind the counter."_ was all Kazuma said only to receive a nod by the Amazon as she jumped behind the counter.

"SHAMPOO MY LOVE I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" the male known to everyone but Kazuma as Mousse shouted as he burst through the door.

"Uuuhhh I might not work here but I think were closed." Kazuma responses gesturing to the closed sign.

Pulling the glasses off the top of his head and putting them on Mousse not that he cared noticing that the young man's claim was right. "Where is Shampoo!" the annoyed Mousse growled while grabbing Kazuma by his collar.

"Well there should be some upstairs if you need any I mean your hair is really long. What do you use Suave, Dove, or Head and Shoulders?"

Not getting the answer he wanted Mousse shot his fist forward going with the same tactic he used on Ranma when they first met. However, much to his and Shampoo who was peeking over the counter shock, all it did was move Kazuma's face to the side.

"Oh my, would you look at that," Kazuma said sarcastically, "I commend you for at least making me move my head to the side a bit. Now as an act of good faith, let me show you what a real punch feels like."

With that Kazuma launched a fist into Mousse's gut, making the weapon user double over as he felt his insides liquefy. Mousse was then grabbed by his hair and pulled outside into the light drizzle of the streets he was tossed into the air just as Kazuma brought the back of his heel into his side. Mousse with all of his strength slowly lifted up his head to look at the one who did this. Any anger however was immediately drop upon looking into eyes of the no longer calm stranger but with of that of an enraged demon.

 **"This is your only free pass try this type of shit again I'll really show you the gap in skill between us."** Kazuma threaten in a low growl. He then cocked his foot back and with the force of bullet train shot it into Mousse face sending him into the night sky.

To say Shampoo was shocked would be an understatement never in the time she's known Mousse was he ever subdued so quickly. Not even Ranma could do this despite fighting Mousse so many times that he had his attack pattern down by heart.

"So was that the only problem or is there something else?" Kazuma asked walking back inside. The wide eyed amazon could only nod in a trance like state as she walked out of the room up to her room.

Cologne couldn't help but smile as she watched the teens interact more particularly at Kuzuma. Between his language skills, and fighting abilities she was even more dedicated on getting this boy under her tutelage. Noticing the way he looked at her granddaughter a smirk made its way onto her face.

Truth be told things had gotten pretty boring since the failed wedding what with the Tendo's and Saotome's avoiding her and her group like the plague. Ironic all the techniques that have not only saved Ranma's life but both families multiple times.

"Upstairs second door to your right, your stuff will be there."

Kuzuma wordlessly walks up the stairs before stopping half way. "I have no real choice in this situation do I, if I'm gonna live in this town it's either work for you or get tossed out."

"Seems your learning already."

"Let's just hope I learn something useful."

"Sigh good thing I don't throw anything out." Kazuma said to himself as he sat on "his room" playing his SNES. "So you feeling better?" he asked without looking behind him only hearing light steps coming towards the room.

"Yes been long day, Shampoo just needed AIYA THAT MORTAL KOMBAT!" the amazon squealed completely forgetting about anything earlier.

"Hell yeah I got this both Mario's, the newest Street Fighter, Zeldaaaaaaaaaaa." Kazuma was a loss for words as he finally turned around eyes going wide as he turned to the voice. The voice belonging to no other than the beautiful girl with the unique colored hair. Now that Kazuma got a good look at said purplenette he could honestly say this girl was the definition of Curvy. The tight t-shirt and matching pants clung to her like a second skin.

Shampoo smiled a bit as she noticed her new won't say friend staring at her, her pride as a woman going up a bit as she felt proud that this powerhouse was checking her out. Truth be told the amazon had been feeling kind of self-conscious as of late this was due to the fact that her fiancée continues to ignore her in favor of let's face it a far less attractive girl both physically .

Kazuma quickly snapped out of his daze as he tore his eyes away from Shampoo and her body. "O-Oh I ah got an extra controller if you want to play."

Within seconds Shampoo instantly appeared on the bed second controller in hand. And so began one of the longest gaming binges in Nerima history. While playing every game in Kazuma's collection twice they spent that time getting to know each other. They talked about martial artist, life, past relationships, the town of Nerima, heck Kazuma even learned Shampoo's real name.

But you know what they say all good things must come to an end as exhaustion eventually overcame the duo.

 _"I hate mornings."_ was the only thought in Shampoo's head as she wobbly rose to her feet after only getting a short two hour nap before rushing to her room as both she and her new friend Kazuma needed to get ready for work.

The previous night had been one of the most fun Shampoo had had in a long time if the smile on her face was a clear insight to the night she had. Ranma would always run off before she could ask, Mousse would have thought too much into it and she didn't want to multi task playing the game and keeping him off of her. And while she had nothing against Ukyo, Akane would be the last person she would ask for/to do anything, it was nice to finally have someone to play video games with.

She knew she looking forward having Kazuma to work with, not only to play but to see just how strong he really was. If what from there talk and what he did to Mousse was any indication to his strength then he must be a very powerful martial artist.

"YYYYaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn morning Great Grandmother!" shouted the ever bubbly amazon.

 **BONK!** Was the only sound in the room as a wooden stick struck Shampoo's head flooring the young amazon?

"Child that was for not only staying up all night but also for keeping me up half the night with all of your noise." she chided.

"Sorry Great Grandmother Shampoo made new friend." Explained the downed Great Grandchild.

"Oh so it seems you like the new help?" Cologne asked truth be told she didn't except the two to hit it off but yeah her granddaughter made a new friend so who was she to complain.

Shampoo then spent the next few minutes describing her new friend Kazuma such as his bilingualism, his adventures and especially his strength what with way he defeated Mousse. She was so into her tale that she failed to notice the smirk that quickly appeared and vanished on her grandmother's face.

"Really he defeated Mousse with two hits that's impressive, especially since Mousse since coming to Nerima had become an extremely skilled martial artist. If someone was able to defeat him so quickly he must be stronger than Ryoga." Cologne said while rubbing her chin while on the inside using all her willpower to keep from laugh.

"Alright dear we will be opening soon so grab Mousse and

Shampoo merely nodded as she slowly made her way to her feet still rubbing her head.

 _"Hmm this could be interesting."_ Cologne smiled at the fun she would have fun watching this new player enter the game.

Chapter End

First before anyone says anything you should two things: First Shampoo did get a good look at Kazuma when she first saw him and second she did not know Cologne was in the kitchen watching earlier. She knew he worked there but figure he just applied through normal means.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma 1/2 cause if I did the women would have been stronger I mean seriously Shampoo was the champion of her generation yet the still down play her abilities.

"Order up two pork ramen!" shouted Cologne from the kitchen as two bowls came flying out.

The bowls soared through the air only to land in the awaiting hands of Kazuma who delivered the order with a smile. That smile however faded the moment he was out of the customers sight this wasn't caused by annoyance oh no this was a different feeling it was boredom.

It has been about two weeks since his forced employment and those weeks were filled with training be it in the restaurant or in the lot behind it. And while that would have been fine in itself if he had been allowed to actually leave the Neko at all. Being forced by Cologne to learn every event in Nerima's history since the Saotome's arrival whoever they are.

Point was things were getting boring and while Shampoo was fun and a half descent sparring partner she became a few points less attractive since finding out she was engaged. (Cologne had "neglected" to explain Shampoo's relationship status.)

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" His thoughts were interrupted with the ringing of the phone.

Seconds later Cologne walked into the kitchen carrying a to-go box. "Mousse delivery!" she shouted while tossing the box through the air.

"Actually Cologne I got this." Kazuma said grabbing the box in mid-air.

"Really Kazuma do you really think I should, what's your end game?" Cologne said eyeing Kazuma suspiciously.

"Come on I'm just getting a little stir-crazy you know, I mean come on its two weeks I think I can be trusted to not run amuck." Kazuma said with a straight face which was impressive considering the way Cologne was eyeing him.

"This address, 10 minutes don't be late." Cologne while handing him a piece of paper.

"You got it!"

 **Three minutes later**

 _"Well that was easy."_ was the only thought in Kazuma's mind as he roofed jumped his way back to the Neko. _"I thought I'd at least find something to do."_

"Grab her boys!"

"Get off me! Let me go!"

Voices shouted drawing Kazuma's who quickly duck behind a chimney. Looking down he sees about a dozen or so street punks dragging away a struggling girl.

 _"Danm broad daylight and not a single cop. What a waste of tax money."_ Kuzuma thought as he followed the group from the shadows.

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

Today had not been a good day for one Nabiki Tendo first she was rudely awaken because Akane and Ranma just had to get into an argument. Next Akane threw a bucket of water at Ranma hitting her as she walked by (granted she was wearing Akane's top but that was beside the point).

She went out to collect some money from some guy who lost a bet to her. Unfortunately in the span of what... three days this guy had formed a street gang to thought the best way out of paying a debt get rid of the person you owe money to. Currently she standing in the middle of warehouse surrounded by this new gang with her hands held high above her head.

Which has led her to her current situation. "So are going to pay me or is this going to get messy Kenny." Despite the seriousness of the situation she still to be in control.

"It's Kenta and I don't think you're in any position to make threats." the leader now known as Ken growled in annoyance while pulling her forward by her cheeks.

"Little boy I don't you know the situation you're in. You see this is Nerima where you can't go two minutes with something blowing by some crazy martial artist. And did you know that I live with one of the biggest chaos magnet around. So how about you be a good boy and let me go and give my money." Nabiki chided as if speaking to a child.

"Where are all those big bad martial artist now?" Kenta asked darkly as he pulled Nabiki's face toward his own. "You see boys despite all the talk no one's coming to save her, I say we show her where she really stands!" as if on que the moment those words left his mouth the gang of twenty pulled out a number of weapons ranging from bats to knives.

This act of dark camaraderie brought smile on Kenta's face which only grew at the look of worry that formed on Nabiki. The smile became more sinister the moment he looked down at the Tendo girl's rather large endowments.

Pulling out his own pocket knife Kenta lightly stabs into it and cutting into it from the base to her collar snapping her bra in the process. "But first I say we have some fun." as he said this he grabbed both sides of Nabiki's shirt slowly pulling it apart.

"Ah you guys having a party and didn't invite me!" shouted a voice from above. Looking up the gang plus one captive saw a young man standing on one of railings.

Looking down at the group Kazuma couldn't help but smirk. "Well you guys seem well armed, all for just one girl isn't she special."

"I don't know who you are but you get out of here before we make you wish you had!" Kenta growled raising his knife in Kazuma's direction.

"Well that depends you page-boy are you into this, like is this a sex thing or are you in danger, I'm asking cause you know people are into some weird things?"

"No no no I'm in trouble so feel free to help!" Nabiki quickly shouted hoping this guy could be of some use.

"Okay boys you heard the lady, so that leaves you two options let her go and you can all go home without a limp or you can temp fate and see what happens. And truth be told I'm hoping you'll pick the second one." Kazuma said as he jumped off the railing landing firmly on the ground.

The gang stared in shock at what just happened not just the vague threat but also the fact that this new guy just survived a 50 foot drop without even stumpling.

"Don't let him scare ya boys there's like twenty of us and one of him!" Kenta shouted to raise moral which had the desired affect.

With theirs spirits renewed the gang quickly shouted in unison as they charged at the martial artist.

 **Fight Scene**

The first to make it was one of the ones wielding a bat which he swung with he swung as hard as he could toward Kazuma's mid-section. The attack never connected as Kazuma jumped back just out of the swing zone before pulling the bat with the thug still attached into an awaiting snap-kick flooring him.

Completely ignoring their fallen comrade two of the smaller boys each wielding a knife came at Kazuma one on each side only for Kazuma jump in the air performing a split kick to the duo.

Now tired of playing defense Kazuma dashes at the gang leg sweeping one of them before jumping into the air delivering a round house to another. He then threw a series of jabs at a number of thugs ending with an uppercut at the last one.

Without even looking he ducked under a pipe swing before preforming a butterfly kick on the same goon.

Kenta stood in shock at the display before him sure had heard about the powerful martial artist that frequented Nerima but hearing about it and seeing it were two different things. Looking to his captive he could only see Nabiki smirking smugly at her captive as if she had planned all this.

"You should have just payed up."

Kenta could only growl in annoyance as he watched as his group was quickly being defeated.

"Okay I'm done, I tried trust me I did but I am bored shitless over this." Kazuma said as he avoided a wild haymaker and shot an elbow into the thugs gut. "So I'm just gonna end this." with that said Kazuma jumped away from the gang while putting his hands in his pockets. "Last chance to get out of here."

While most looked ready to run one look from their "leader" and some of his lackeys in the group told them it was either fight or something worse could happen to them. In a sense they were between a rock and a hard place.

Noticing the group continued to simply stand in place and watch Kazuma merely shrugs his shoulders. "Okay your call." was all he said before faded from existence causing the people in the room to go wide eyed.

 _"Okay this guy is good."_ Nabiki thought to herself. While not the greatest martial arts analyst Nabiki knew a thing or two such as the fact she could no long see him met he could turn invisible or move at a speed that most couldn't see. Her thoughts were answered for her when seconds later he reappeared only for aside from Kenta the remaining gang to fall into unconsciousness. _"Hmm guess he's just fast."_

"Well that was mildly entertaining, so you ready to let her go? I kind of got to get back to work soon." Kazuma said with a smirk clearly enjoying the shocked looks on the faces of the capture and captee.

 **Fight Scene End**

Kenta could only stare in shock at the display of power shown before him there was no way to explain what he was seeing. The youth could only start to sweat the moment he saw this new guy disappear only to reappear with the rest of his guys on the ground not getting up anytime soon.

Seeing no other option Kenta pulled out his knife and pressed it to Nabiki's throat. "O-okay this is what's gonna happen you're going to leave or she gets it." he threaten with a shaky hand as he continued to sweat.

"Uh new guy if your gonna do something I would appreciate I you do it now cause this guy seems a tad unstable?" Nabiki cringed unplessantly with the knife being to close for comfort.

"Hhhmmm I could do a number of things right now, but um I think I got just the thing." Kazuma said while closing his eyes.

Seconds began to tick by as the martial artist stood in place, he said nothing he did nothing heck he was so still the two weren't even sure he was breathing.

Time ticked away as the stranger continued to stand there eyes closed completely motionless.

"Okay I have no idea what I'm seeing, is he asleep, meditating or what?" Kenta asked Nabiki who could only shrug her shoulders in response. "Well since he's out how about we get back to business?" he asked suggestively with a dark grin on his face as his hand reached out for Nabiki's breast.

Nabiki could only pale while closing her eyes as it seemed her savior was no longer able to save her. She expected the feeling of being forcibly groped would be unpleasant, like eating something you're allergic to, or seeing a drunk salary man passed out on the ground. But that feeling never came, instead she heard a voice.

"It's called the **Splitting Cat Hairs** not the most useful if you know how it works but if you don't, well I guess you could say it's a difference maker."

Opening her eyes to voice the middle sees her savior was now next to her capturer grasping his arm in a vice like grip making him drop to the floor. Then with a quick jerk said arm was snapped in two.

"AAAAAHHHmmmmmmhhhhhh!" Kenta began to scream only for Kazuma to cover his mouth.

"While most people would make a speech about not kidnapping girls I don't have enough context to make that speech nor would even really care. So I'm just gonna knock you out." Kazuma told Kenta while pushing a pressure point on his arm.

Rather than saying anything Kazuma turned around and began walking away.

"Hey a little help!?" Nabiki shouted to the retreating martial artist.

"I already loosened it just tug on it." he responded as he continued to walk only to stop when he heard the girl struggling with her bindings. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Kazuma turns around walks up to Nabiki, grabs the robes and with a light tug snaps it in two.

A smirk makes a way on her face Nabiki begins walking to Kenta while rubbing her wrist. "Thanks for the help don't even know how you even knew I was in trouble." she said as she bent down searching Kenta's pockets, she then processed to do the same to all of his lackeys.

Minutes later Nabiki turned the martial artist "So does my hero have a name." Nabiki said with a smirk which only grew when she realized his eyes were looking down a little lower then he should.

"Eyes up here tough Guy." a smirking Nabiki said before sticking out her hand just to receive a low five by Kazuma.

"OUCH! No I mean your jacket!" Nabiki shouted while shaking her stinging hand.

The martial artist simply gave her a look of disinterest which was soon replaced with one of indifference which did little to hide the annoyance he was feeling. "Yeah no."

"What you would allow a young maiden to walk the streets in this state. I mean come on you see the size of my girls, there not exactly easy to hide." Nabiki explained while placing her arm under her chest emphasizing there size.

 _"Danm not as big as Shampoo's but definitely up there on the breast chart."_ Kazuma thought while admiring the middle Tendo's endowment. Quickly regaining his composure before he started to drool. "Why no take one of theirs it's not like any of them is gonna need them anytime soon."

"Really you want me to wear the jacket of one of these dirty greasy hoodlum." Nabiki mock squealed like a school girl.

Seeing her point even though he knew it was crap. "Sigh fine." Kazuma said before removing and passing said jacket before turning around.

"Oh what a gentlemen, I'm surprised you would waste the chance to see a hot young thing like me topless." Nabiki teased while changing.

"Oh Shut up." Kazuma grumbled in annoyance.

"Okay done, how do I look?"

Once hearing those words Kazuma turns only to stop in his tracks going wide eyed at the image now etched into his brain. There stood the girl he met less than an hour ago standing there in his jacket zipped up revealing a considerable amount of cleavage.

"Like what you see?" Nabiki purred seductively with a wink.

"Okay that's enough I'm out of here!" Kazuma shouted before turning around to leave only to stop when something grabs the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't I need someone to walk me home, and guess who I'm thinking about?" Nabiki asked with a wide smile.

"Really you can't get home on your own."

"I was literally just kidnapped, look me in the eye and tell me something bad couldn't happen again."

"Pffft fine lets go I still need to get back to work."

"Why thank you hero boy." Nabiki said while putting her hands in her pockets. "So does my hero have a name?" she asked while bumping him with her hip.

"Wait you don't even know my... Okay to be fair that's something we have in common. Names Kazuma Hishigaki."

"Well hello Kazuma I'm Nabiki Tendo." After introductions the duo began walking out of the warehouse and onto the streets of Nerima.

The walk to the Tendo Dojo was uneventful for the two which left ample time for said duo to get to know each other. Nabiki couldn't help but laugh at the shocked on Kazuma face once he heard about Ranma and his fiancé situation either it was out of jealousy or annoyance she didn't know. It was going well until one question plagued Kazuma's mind for most of the walk.

"Hey Nabs somethings been troubling me."  
"The troubles gonna come if you call me Nabs again."

"So why you were those guys out there to begin with were you trying to join the gang or what?"

"No the leader owned me money and I came to collect. You've got to stay on top of debts you know it being a dog eat dog world you know."

"And why were you going out there collecting a debt without any muscle backing you up? Seems like a recipe for disaster?"

In the brief time she had known him Nabiki could honestly say that out of all the martial artist she had met in her time in Nerima... He scared her the most. Where the Ranma and the rest of the guys were strong they were for the most part wimps. Only a small handful of them would actually try to take a shot at her life. But Kazuma was different while he was a skilled fighter he seemed less concerned with the problems of others, less likely to fall for her BS and that worried her.

Deciding that this one was worth not making an enemy of she opted for the truth. "Well truth be told I'm not the most liked in the martial artist community." Nabiki could only smile at all the money she's made off the fighters in Nerima over the years.

"Hmm sucks to be you, so I suggest either learn to fight, get a gun or hire a bodyguard." Kazuma said causally.

"Is that an offer?" Middle Tendo asked with an "innocent" smile.

"Not particularly."

"Oh come I mean we are friends and what else do you have to do with your time?"

"I have a job."

"That you're not at right now. I mean it's clearly too late to actually go back without looking lazy."

"Cause I was out saving you?!"

"Exactly imagine all the time you'd save simply coming with me."

"I-I wait what!?" Kazuma then reluctantly sighed simply accepting that this girl wouldn't stop until he at least put some thought into a "friendship". "We'll talk later along with a fee."

"Oh thank you Kazuma you won't regret this! (Like hell I'm giving you any more than 5%)." Nabiki said thinking the last part. The glee at the thought of having this new muscle in her corner albeit he seemed likely to leave if crossed.

Deciding that a mere thanks wasn't enough Nabiki had a great idea speeding her arms out wide she turns to Kazuma and engulfs him in a hug. Kazuma was caught completely off guard by this action as well as the feeling of two large soft objects pressed against his chest. During this he completely missed the smirk on Nabiki's face.

"Oh my Nabiki did you make a new friend?" said a voice surprising the two.

"Oh hey sis, Kazuma this is my older sister Kasumi. Kasumi this is Kazuma not a friend, not an enemy but he can fight and can't stop checking me out." Nabiki explained smirking at the surprised look on Kasumi's face and the annoyed one on Kazuma's.

"Wow way to get my whole background in one broad stroke." Kazuma responded sarcastically before extending his hand. "Hey Kasumi nice to meet you. And my I say beauty must run in the family." he said with wink.

"Oh my." was all a blushing Kasumi said completely caught off guard by the flirting. "Would you like some tea?" she said trying to regain her composer.

"I'd like that but I unfortunately I have to get back to work." with those words Kazuma began walking away only to stop and take on last look at the Tendo sisters. "Come by the Neko if either of you want to hang out, it'll be nice talking to someone in my age group that has master the use of Japanese pronouns." he laughed before roof hopping away.

"Well he seems fun." Kasumi chuckled as she walked back into the house.

"Yeah sis he is going to be fun."

 **Nekohanten**

"Hey I'm back!" was all Kazuma could say before being brought to the floor courtesy of a very annoyed Cologne.

"What took you so long?" Cologne asked as she processed to smack the downed martial artist once more.

"I got held up." Kazuma groaned in pain as he made his way to his feet.

"Did you at least make the delivery?" Cologne asked pogoing back into the kitchen.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard didn't know we could even deliver to a park bench." Kazuma said while following the Elder.

"This is Nerima the rules are different here."

"Actually Cologne I've been doing some thinking and I think I need to find my own place."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Mostly I'm not getting much sleep what with Mu-Tsu watching when he thinks I'm sleep. I mean just cause I'm laying down doesn't mean I'm sleeping."

"Well I can respect your decision so we'll talk about it, I still except you on time for and training no lollygagging." Cologne explained as she handed him a bowl of noodles.

"I got it." Kazuma grabbed the bowl making his way to one the customers. "One of these days were talking about that Shampoo, Ranma thing!" he shouted as he left.

"Hmm finally figured it out." Cologne chuckled as she watched the young martial artist move with an extra spring in his step.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ranma 1/2

"There you go one extra-large order of dumplings to go." Kazuma said to an already paying customer.

"You seem to have gotten used to this job of yours." a smirking Nabiki said sitting at the counter sipping her tea.

"Yeah it's not rocket science just smile, get orders right and give correct change."

It had been just over a month since Kazuma had gotten his job at the Nekohanten and since then things have enter a relatively routine pace morning rush into just before lunch and training in between. The apartment situation was still a problem as both Cologne and Nabiki insisted on "helping" which was less out of the kindness of their hearts and more of trying to keep him in sight.

The one thing that had was that due to Nabiki simply saying no Kazuma had to change jackets this one being a short sleeve hooded mid-night blue jacket. The trim and pockets however where black.

"So where everybody is figured the lunch rush everyone would be front and center?"

"Oh uh Mu-Tsu's on break and Koron went out for more ingredients. She should be gone the rest of the day." Kazuma explained while cleaning off one of the tables.

"And Shampoo?"

"Who do you think is cooking? Hey Xian-Pu you okay back there!" Kazuma shouted.

"Yes!" the voice of the amazon girl responded. _"Shampoo hate this."_ she quietly sobbed from the kitchen.

"So did you find a new place to live?" Nabiki asked choosing to ignore the crying amazon.

"No, not one that'll get you and Cologne to quit ruining my interviews!" Kazuma growled out glaring at Nabiki.

"What!? I did nothing of the sorts." who had a shit eating grin while shrugging her shoulders despite fraying innocence.

"...Having fun there?" only to continue seeing the smirking Nabiki. "Okay so did YOU find anywhere nice enough? Kazuma asked emphasizing the you.

"Now that you mention it I have been looking around found a number of places that you'd just love." Nabiki responded presenting a list which was simply three names that Kazuma had only vaguely heard of.

"Sure it's nice that you went out of helping me but really only three. I mean you've had like what two weeks." Kazuma said before doing a double take at what she was wearing. "Nice outfit." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is." Smirking at the claim Nabiki rose to her feet and stated to pose. Currently she was wearing a very familiar jacket except with a few alterations. It was now sleeveless and was shrunken in order to fit a smaller frame. It was currently atop a red tank top and pair of jeans.

Finishing the posing with her back facing him. "So what do you think?" said Nabiki seductively looking over her shoulder. "And I mean the whole outfit and not just my ass." her smirking only growing once she saw were Kazuma's eyes wondered.

"Oh uh right they look I mean it looks nice, plump and round raahh... I'm just gonna stop." Kazuma sighed in defeat handing a couple of guys their orders who could only shake their head in sympathy towards his plight.

"Thanks." Nabiki said before a teasing smile appeared on her face. "You can look but you can't touch~! She teased with a wag of her finger.

"Hahaha very funny Tendo you hear how I'm laughing." Kazuma said sarcastically as he just finished taking care of the lunch rush. A smile formed on his face looking at the shop he could see that at least half the tables were in use. "So you were saying." he said with a sense of calm that seemed to flow to the customers.

"So my fantastically perfect booty aside I think they all have potential all are at least two bedrooms, rent controlled and two of them aren't that far from here."

"Nabiki Tendo I never thought I'd say this so soon after meeting someone, but I believe this may be the beginning of a beautiful "friendship"." Kazuma said as he laid out a plate of Ebi Chaahan.

{$}

If there was one word Mikado Sanzenin would use to define himself would be playboy. Constantly surrounded by members of the fairer sex this young man's charm went unparalleled that is as long as he isn't being followed by her.

Currently walking beside him was a young woman with a large sack hung over her shoulder being none other than his skating partner and other half of the Golden Pair Azusa Shiratori. And while on the outside this pint sized ice skater with a smile that melt any heart in actuality a kleptomaniac who will throw a childish tantrum and resort to violence if denied.

Currently the duo was taking a stroll through the streets of Nerima, for Mikado it was a chance to scoop out some potential talent while Azusa a chance to find something cute to add to her collection.

"Now Azusa don't go wandering off, do you hear me no running off for anything no matter how cute something is." Mikado ordered looking to his left to see Azusa was holding a rabbit he didn't remember her having when they first started walking.

Before he could show his distain something caught his eye or rather someone. That someone being a brunette with a pageboy hair cut walking in front of him. From her large breasts barely contained in a tight top, her round behind that filled out her jeans connected to her long legs if he had seen her before he didn't know nor did he care.

Grabbing his partner Mikado quickly followed after the girl as she made her way into a semi crowded restaurant. Taking a seat at an empty table in the back as Azusa studied the menu, he began to study the girl as she sat at the counter.

From what he has learned she seems to know the cashier/waiter/busboy. That's when the girl rose from her seat and turned around reveal not only how busty she truly but also her face which sent the male skater into shock.

He remembered this girl this was the sister of the only person to not only deny him a kiss but also defeat him in a skating battle. After his defeat at the hands of Saotome he hadn't seen hide or hare of his future conquest. It seems however that fate has opened its door of opportunity.

"So are you ready to order?" said a voice coming from behind him.

Figuring this would be a good chance to get the elder Tendo's attention. "Yes my good man I..."

"EEEEhhhh Azusa wants that one, that one, that one, this whole page and those two." Azusa squealed excitedly as she pointed at pretty much the entire dessert menu.

"That's a stomach ache waiting to happen." Kazuma said more to himself then out loud. When Kazuma had first walked to the recent occupied table he simply thought it was just another couple on a date. That was until he noticed a. the guy was blatantly checking out Nabiki and b. the girl seemed more interest in all the decorations then anyone who's ever come into the shop. Now he just knew something was off with these two, sensing the deviousness coming from the male he instead choose to focus on the girl and her ridiculously long order.

"DON'T INTERUPT YOU BRAT!" Mikado shouted only to quickly compose himself. Before could enact his plan the waiter had already turned his attention back to his partner.

"So you want everything here?" Kazuma asked just to get a cute nod by the girl. "Well Azusa was it I can't in good conscience give you everything on this list."

Mikado could only smirk at what was about to happen, typical Azusa whenever someone said no to her things tended to get 'hectic'. Even now he could the tears of destruction start to leak from her eyes.

 _"Any minute now?"_ was the only thought that came to his mind as prepared not only the destruction and to enact his own plans. While Azusa had her freak-out he would slip through the crowd and talk to the brunette using his charm and good looks he would get all the information he needed on the younger Tendo and finally get that 1000th kiss. Heck with the way she looked he would even make her his 1001 kiss.

What he did expect however was for the waiter to hold up his hand stopping the tantrum of destruction.

"Hold that thought for five minutes I have an idea you might like." Kazuma said as he gave the girl a light pat on the head. "I'm Kazuma by the way." the introduced Kazuma said as he retreated into the back.

The table was ominously quite as the duo sat at the table one with an unreadable expression and one with a look of surprise. "Cough Cough Cough Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to get mad?"

Azusa looked at her partner before going into her pocket pulling out a comically large pocket watch (she no doubted stole) looking at it. "Not for 3.17 minutes." Azusa explained either not noticing or simply not caring about the shocked look on Mikado's face.

"You're joking right?"

"Don't get me wrong once these 2.27 minutes are up if doesn't have something impressive this shop is going to be nothing more than a pile of lumber so why not conserve the energy." Azusa explained in an alarmingly serious tone.

Before Mikado could rant and rave about how stupid that was Kazuma exited the back room holding a sheet covered large platter with exactly 1.09 minutes left. This drew the attention of patron in the shop.

"As I said I shouldn't sell this to you in good conscience so I hope this satisfy you instead." Kazuma said as he removed the tarp covered platter to reveal a variety of different things on the menu except each one was bite sized. "It's called a sampler."

"So cute!" Azusa squealed in delight.

"I did not see this coming." Mikado mused as he attempted to reach for the food only for a star struck Azusa slapping it away without looking away from the platter. (Said food was actually smaller than the ones actually sold but no one needed to know that).

"This seemed like a better idea then giving you twenty different things on the menu. So what do you think?"

He never got an answer however as Azusa was currently snatching every sampler she could hoping to add them to her collection. Well that was the plan before a dumpling was shoved into her mouth.

"Food is for eating not storing away, you're not a squirrel." Kazuma scolded. "Call me if you need anything until then I just got a new item to add to the menu." He said as he walked back to the counter, noticing the hungry looks the customers were giving the duo's (Azusa's) platter he could tell it was going be a long day.

{$}

"Well that was a profitable few hours. I mean you somehow got everyone to agree to pay 3/5 of the price of like twelve different pieces each and they only ate like what a tenth." Nabiki congratulated her friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"Presentation is key. Oh and Shamps remind me to kick Mu-Tsu's ass for claiming the rest of the day as an and I quote "Mental Health Day." Kazuma sarcastically said while glaring out the door. Sure he had left when he first started working there but he was new and he at least left them with three employees instead of two.

"Stupid Mousse hear during break he challenge Ranma, no end well." the purple amazon said shaking her head in pity.

"Okay so this is the like the third time I've done some research on this Ranma guy and I have to say I'm not impressed." Kazuma causally said not noticing the looks both Shampoo and Nabiki were giving him.

"And before you two get all angry from what I've heard about the Anything Goes style seems less about the art of fighting and more about winning regardless about how you do it. I'm just saying no matter how good your win streak is, is it really a win if you get help or do some underhanded shit. I mean its martial arts not a street fight." Kazuma explained forcing the two to stop and think.

"So can we finally close up shop, because I think that's all of them?" Kazuma asked still facing the women before him.

"There are still two people here!" Nabiki could only giggle at Kazuma's mistake.

"STILL!"

The two in question were in fact Mikado and Azusa the latter of which was just finishing off her fourth platter. Just as she polished off her last piece Kazuma grabbed the platter and left a bill.

 _"Well could have been a worse way to spend my day. Got three girls numbers, Azusa's been distracted and that girl's still here."_ Mikado thought to himself as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. Making his way to the counter with Azusa in tow Mikado turned to Nabiki with his most charming smile (not that Nabiki cared).

"So here you go lowly busboy and tell your chief that their food was delicious not that I got to have any." Mikado out the last part while glaring at his partner.

Choosing to ignore the comment Kazuma began ringing up the order. "Okay that be 12,000 yen..." he started only to take a step back avoiding dainty hand reaching out to grab his magatama bead. Seeing that the hand was connected to a wide eyed Azusa. "So you wanna explain this?" he asked while raising Azusa's hand.

"Azusa want's her Raphael give it give it!" Azusa shouted as tears started falling from her eyes. That was until another magatama bead was shoved into her face only this one was different where as Kazuma's was silver this one was transparent.

Before the skater could complain the strangest thing happened the bead started change colors changing from red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple then back to red.

"I don't know why your calling my bead Raphael this was a gift from my old master so I hope that one makes up." Kazuma said while patting her on the head. "I'll add it to your bill." he quickly added.

"Wait WHAT! I thought that was a gift!" Mikado shouted in surprise.

"Times are hard all around we're all taking hits." he while handing off a new bill.

"WHAT THIS IS RIDICLIOUS!" Mikado continued to shout noticing that the bill was now twice as much as it originally was. "Azusa give back the... Azusa...Azusa." Mikado tried getting his partners only for Azusa to simply stand there with a faraway look on her face.

{$}

 **Azusa's Mind**

All her life Azusa Shiratori only wanted two things with her life the first was to become the greatest figure skater be it martial arts or simply regular of all time. The second was to travel the world finding every cute thing she could find and add it to her collection. So far the plan was going fine on both fronts expect for one thing.

From Azusa's mind set everything cute in the world was meant to be her's and people only held onto her treasures long enough for her to find them. The problem was some people didn't get the memo and kept fighting her for what was rightfully hers.

Now coming into this kind of cute restaurant she meets this kind of cute guy who made the cutest food she had ever seen. And to top that off not only did he give her something but it was something cuter then what she originally wanted.

She knew now that he was one of the good ones, someone who understood her holy crusade and would gladly help her achieve her goals.

{$}

 **Outside world**

"Is she okay?" Nabiki asked waving her hand in front of the skater girl's face.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've never seen her act like this before." looking to his partner he snaps his finger in front of her face. "Hey brat we need to leave."

Azusa remained frozen as a statue and quite as a mouse saying nothing, doing nothing just standing there. But before anyone else could say anything Azusa's shot up locking on to Kazuma. Then out of nowhere the young skater jumps across the counter and engulfs Kazuma in a glomp that would make Shampoo proud.

"My knight." whispered a love-struck Azusa.

"Ooookkaayy this is unexpected." murmured Kazuma not sure what to do. "So you gonna jump in and help or what?" he asked only to flinch when he saw the look Mikado was giving.

Mikado eyed the way his partner held onto the busboy making no attempt to let go, he even heard what she whispered. Now he may not have been a genius but the two things he knew better than anyone else was how girls act and how Azusa acts. And while they were practically two different species they had one thing in common.

Once the found something they like they will fight for it tooth and nail. And that look on Azusa's face was a strange combination of admiration and miss communication and the moment he saw it he knew this was his chance. This was it this was his chance to push Azusa babysitting onto someone else. He could keep Azusa as a partner but never have to take care of her anymore, if he could get these two together then he could reap the benefits.

With a creepy smile on his face Mikado places his hand on Kazuma's shoulder. "I approve."

"Approve of what? Nabiki, Shampie what's going on here?" Kazuma asked his friends who could only look at the scene with a smirk.

"Welcome to Nerima!" the two shouted in unison.

Chapter End

Notes:

I'm little annoyed that I couldn't get in a fight scene but you know that's life. And as for Azusa I've always liked the underdog in anime but it always annoyed me that Ranma 1/2 has so many great characters but instead they always have either one-shot characters or focus on Ranma and Akane's 'relationship'.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma 1/2.

You know it still annoys me that the girls in the group don't really get any developement in the story fighting wise which is weird because the main character turns into a girl.

10 years ago

 _Standing in a clearing were two individuals the first was man in his twenties wearing a sleeveless shirt, black pants with a cigarette in his hand? Opposite of him was a boy not older than six standing before him._

 _"So you wish to be my apprentice?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I have nothing else and nothing to lose sir!"_

 _"What about your parents?" the asked only to raise an eyebrow in realization as he saw the look the boy gave him. "So what's you name?"_

 _"Well sir it's..." the boy then gesture for the man to lean down as he whispered in his ear._

 _"That's your name? This is not the name for a fighter a martial artist no less, from now on your name will be_ _ **Kazuma**_ _."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"And stop calling me sir." The said as he began walking into the forest. "From now on call me Master."_

Present

"So after about three hours and a promise to take her to the next festival and get her all the cute things she wanted Azusa finally agreed to go home if I walked her there." an annoyed Kazuma said retelling the event that happened about a week ago.

"Oh my." giggled Kasumi as she listened to the story rapt attention.

"I know sis it was hilarious. I've never seen anyone actually negotiate while being glomped on."

"It to to funny seeing Kazi." Shampoo said with a laugh of her own.

"It was the only I could think of, the girl had the strength of like five men... and maybe a bear." Kazuma replied in his own defense. With a sigh Kazuma looked to the elder Tendo. "So what brings you here Kasumi finally tired of the humdrum and wanted a change of pace?"

"Well you could say that, everyone was out of the house today so Nabiki invited me to come with her. I hope its okay."

"Kasumi I will tell you this once I never have a problem with a pretty girl wanting to see me. And you can quote me on this!" Kazuma shouted with glee not noticing the light blush that dusted Kasumi's cheeks.

"Order up Shampoo, Mousse clean off the table and Kazuma mop up!" Cologne shouted from the kitchen.

"Fuck making me mop the floor." Kazuma said leaning on the counter ignoring the look on Kasumi's face.

"Oh my Kazuma language."

Hearing this Kazuma standings up straight while place two fingers in his mouth releasing a low whistle getting the attention of the several tables containing customers.

"Uh yeah sorry for bothering you all but I gotta ask do any of you care if I curse."

"Oh no man."

"If fine if there are no children around."

"No kids no problem."

Was the response of the few of the customer just to return to there earlier coversations.

"Oh my." was the only response that came from Kasumi's mouth before looking to see the smug smirks on both her friends and sisters faces. Despite herself Kasumi actually smiled, it was nice not being in the house for once, just sitting around doing nothing. After her mother died she had to step up and take care of her family so that greatly cut into her social life.

"KASUMI!" "NABIKI!" shouted a voice from outside.

"Oh I wonder who that could be." Nabiki sarcastically asked.

The conversation was cut short as the ring from the door drew their attention to some of the strangest, scratch that the strangest group of people that Kazuma had seen since setting in Nerima. It was a group of four starting with a rather tall barefoot man wearing a brown gi, with a moustache strangest thing was that he was crying. The other two were around Kazuma's age the girl wearing the local school uniform who was currently glaring daggers and the young man wearing a silk red Chinese shirt. The one that made Kazuma raise an eyebrow was the panda, that's right a panda they had a panda in a restaurant and he had no idea what to do about this.

"Oh hello father what are you all doing here." Kasumi said.

"Hi Daddy, sis." Nabiki responded with a lazy wave.

"Uh hey Kasumi, hey Nabiki I tried to stop him but you know dad." Akane apologized while bowing her head in shame.

"Kasumi why did you leave me, your family?" Soun cried tears falling from his face making a mess.

Kazuma could only sigh in annoyance as he looked at the now wet floor. "I'll get the mop. Nabiki can you deal with your dad, and Kasumi do that thing you do were people are simply just happy to be alive." He ordered as he walked away receiving a double mock salute from the duo.

"Hey Old Ghoul who's that guy like a new busboy or something." Ranma said with a chuckle.

"Aiya Ranma you come here to see Shampoo!" the amazon girl squealed out while glomping him.

"What's up with people saying that?" Kasumi mumbled out loud. Looking in his peripheral he couldn't help but notice that Ranma guy trying to shake Shampoo off him.

"Well to be fair that is what you do." Nabiki said moving out of the way as Soun tried to hug her. "So daddy what brings you here?"

"When I came home today I expected to see Kasumi like always but what I found was this." a weeping Soun cried while holding up a letter. Walking up to heim Genma patted his friend on the back while holding up a sign. _"It's a shame what the youth are like these days."_

 _Dear Father_

 _I have gone with Nabiki to see Kazuma I will be back before lunch._

 _Kasumi_

"HOLY CRAP did that panda actually write that sign?!" Kazuma asked walking back into the room.

"So what's the problem?" Nabiki asked not sure what's got their father so upset.

"IT'S PAST LUNCH NABIKI, WHEN KASUMI OF ALL PEOPLE SAYS THEIR GOING TO BE HOME BEFORE LUNCH I EXCEPT HER BACK BEFORE LUNCH!" Soun shouted as he cried even harder.

"Oh my I'm so sorry father I must have lost track of time." Kasumi apologized as she watched Kazuma rumble to himself about more tears as he continued to mop.

"You should be cause of that we almost had to eat Akane's cooking." Ranma said while pointing at the youngest Tendo.

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane growled as she pulled out her mallet already arched downward ready to unleash hammer justice. Only the attack never came as the busboy caught the mallet. The thing that surprised everyone was that he caught it with his finger.

"Please don't take a mallet to this place cause either me or Mousse got to fix anything that brakes." he calmly said with an edge behind it.

 _"FAST!"_ another sign the panda held up.

"Seriously is that panda making the signs?" Kazuma continued to stare at the animal.

"Wait so you do work here?" Akane asked in surprise.

"Yeah but let's not brush past the fact that the panda is making signs."

"Kazuma nobody cares." Everyone who knew him said together.

"I do, I mean no panda should have that kind of dexterity."

"Excuse me can I get a another plate of chicken wontons?" a customer asked just to jump in fright as Kazuma appeared next to him with another plate of deliciousness.

"Oh my."

"Wow."

 _"Really fast."_

"Ha he's not that fast."

"Hehehe what's wrong Saotome scared you're not top dog anymore."

"Come on Nabiki you and I both know "Ranma Saotome doesn't lose.""

"Wait your Ranma Saotome?" Kazuma asked walking back to the group after putting away the mop.

"Ah so my skills have reach were ever you're from to." Ranma said smugly

"No not really." Kazuma responded before holding up his hand stopping anyone from talking. "I actually heard about you after talking to Kasumi so I looked you up by looking through the last three issues of Martial Arts monthly." he explained while walking behind the counter and pulling out said magazine.

Flipping through the pages he stops half way through the mag before stopping. "Okay here we go **Top 200 Martial Artists**... Ranma...Saotome. Ah here we go you placed 86 congrats that's actually real..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" multiple voices shouted while one shout was actually a growl.

"Wow outrage in stereo." Kazuma said while rubbing his ears.

"How that is possible I beat Ryu, Herb and Safforn my rank should be one, heck it should be so high that they need a whole another magazine just to talk about it!" Ranma shout in outrage not believing that the lies shown before him.

"First off take it down a notch nobody came here to watch someone make an ass of themselves. And second there are a number of reasons behind each rank."

"There is no reason, I've taken on hundreds of strong fighters and I've always come out on top." Ranma said proudly.

"Okay so these people you beat was it one on one or did you have help? Did you win the first fight or did you lose and come back for a rematch?" Kazuma asked but seeing the look on Ranma's face told him all he needed to know.

"Well those were..." Ranma started only for Kazuma to interrupt him.

"Can you openly say you have at least a 70% win/lose ratio on any rematches you've had? As in you've won a least 2 out of 3 of those matches at least."

"Wait a minute those were..."

"Last question did you win your fights without the aid of any outside influences?" Kazuma finally finished while looking at the shocked looks on everyone's face not expecting that to come from his mouth. "Oh fun fact I'm ranked 22." he said grinning at the last part mostly the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Oh my Kazuma I had no idea you were so accomplished."

"It wasn't hard I just travel around, win a tournament or ten. And then beat anyone that gets in the way of my travels." Kazuma said casually.

"Wow almost in the top twenty that's much better than some people we know." Nabiki smirked at her jab, the smirk got even smugger when she saw the frustrated look on Ranma's face.

"This can't be right I've beaten princes, oni and even a god!" Ranma shouted trying to defend his claim as number one martial artist.

"They took that into account as a lot of martial artists including myself have done similar feats and rule states if you get help it doesn't count, maybe learn to fight one on one." Kazuma said starting to get annoyed.

Hearing the last comment Soun glared at the young employee. "Now see here young man the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts is a proud..." he started to lecture only to be interrupted by a laugh.

"HAhahaha proud hahahahhahaha what is there to be proud of your schools main rule is and quote "Anything goes in a fight" it kinda makes it sound like as long as you win then you can do whatever you want and claim the W." Kazuma deadpanned.

The entire shop was stunned with silence each with their own opinion on the matter for the general customer this meant very little to them just another thing that happens in Nerima. Those that knew about the Anything Goes Style or at least Ranma knew exactly how he would react.

"Alright then let's see if you're really as tough as you think how about a match me vs you." Ranma challenged with a smirk ready to show this new guy who the best really was.

"..."

"...No thanks." was all Kazuma said.

That was not the response people were expecting as evidenced by every martial artist hitting the ground.

"What do you mean no thanks?!" Ranma shout in surprise.

"Just no thanks I'm good."

"But you said you're a martial artist, you just can't ignore a challenge!" Akane shouted herself actually surprised that someone actually denied a challenge.

"I am and I can, I have too much on my plate and I can't miss a whole day of work just too waste twenty minutes of my time kicking your boyfriend's ass." Kazuma said very bluntly.

"Yeah right me losing to you is as likely as me being with an uncute tomboy like her." Ranma rudely said.

"Xian Pu you sure this is the guy you like cause I can say with you looks alone you could do much better." Kazuma with a shake of his head.

"Actually Kazuma I think it would be good for you to fight my future son-in-law." Cologne said hoping out of the kitchen.

"Yeah listen to the old ghoul." Ranma said.

"Yeah it'll be nice to see someone else get beat by Ranma." Mousse agreed only for two to get bopped on the head by Cologne.

"Do I really have to waste my time with these clowns? I mean I could be working to make some more rent money. Two bedroom and full bath, thanks Nabs!" Kazuma said giving the middle Tendo a glare who only smirked back.

"Tell me son shouldn't you be at school, there hasn't been any talk of a new student in the neighborhood?" an annoyed Soun asked.

"Shouldn't you be at work, not sure why a grown man has time to visit a resturant in the middle of the afternoon?" Kazuma challenged causing those that heard covered their mouths trying to hold in laughs.

"Oh and for your info I already graduated I am an explorer/rescuer, it's a real thing look it up." he pouted at the last part.

To say Soun was angry was an understatement not only was this man no boy before him spending time with not one but two of his daughters but he had the nerve to disrespect him in public. To make matters worse he was denying a formal challenge mocking both his future heir but there school in general.

With that in mind Soun did the only thing he always did when things didn't go his way throw a tantrum? "Listen here young man you will apologies and accept the challenge!" Soun ordered in demon head mode terrifying mostly the other occupants and Ranma.

"... You see exactly my point the Anything Goes style is full of petty, crybabies." Kazuma said to Cologne not noticing everyone else not in said style nod in agreement.

"Then how about a little incentive?" Cologne questioned.

"What kind of incentive?" Kazuma asked suspiciously grabbing Cologne pulling her into the corner.

"It's simple you fight and whether you win or lose I will pay your first month's rent."

"Six months."

"Really were doing this two months."

"Yeah we are, didn't see you finding me anywhere livable. That last place was haunted that cat was like eight feet tall and kept talking about a bride. Four months."

"Three and I'm sorry for that it was the only one bedroom place in the area."

"Fine. And I'll taking the rest of the day off." Kazuma said with a sigh before getting up and walking back to the group. "So I hear you want a fight." he said looking to Ranma.

"Of course but don't worry about winning cause Ranma Saotome doesn't lose." Ranma said smugly. "So how about..."

"I gonna stop you right there cause I'm only gonna say this once. I didn't get this far in life getting intimidated by some cross dressing, effeminate, overcompensating little loud mouth." Kazuma growled out as a black and blue aura surrounded him freezing most of the people in the room.

"But if you're looking to throw-down you got it but don't be crying like bitch when don't turn out the way you plan. You don't even know my real name so you better get ready to kiss the pavement." Kazuma said before walking to the door. "Nabiki know any good spot to fight were people won't get hurt?" he asking breaking said person stun state.

"Why ask me?"

"You know exactly why."

"Sigh there's an abandoned construction sight martial artist use to fight I'll show you later." Nabiki answered with a sigh.

"Great so Saotome three days from now and bring you A-game I don't like wasting my time." Kazuma said ending the discussion as he walked out the door.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have some phone calls to make." Nabiki said as she got up. _"Finally I get to see what you can really do Kazuma. Wait what real name!"_

 **Outside**

"Damn never in my life did I think I would ever get annoyed dealing with a whole style. Now I need a plan to beat him." Kazuma said to himself as he hopped from one roof top to the next before coming to a stop.

"Surprised you actually like that guy, I mean sure he seems strong but that can't be the only reason."

"Aiya Ranma make to to good husband once married to Shampoo." the amazon proudly said while sitting on the ledge. "Right when Ranma realize Shampoo perfect for him." She continued as her smile faded being replaced with a look of uncertainty.

"So any idea what I'm up against?" Kazuma asked opting to change the topic.

Immediately Shampoo perked up before rising to her feet with a bounce causing Kazuma's eyes to briefly lock onto her bountiful chest. "Ranma to to good martial artist, strong, fast and know to to many techniques most learned from Great Grandmother." Shampoo squealed in excitement.

 _"Okay so he knows amazon techniques that good to know."_ Kazuma thought to himself. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes he..." Shampoo started only to stop when realization hit her. "You think Shampoo stupid?" the amazon asked with a glare.

"I was hoping you were." he said mostly to himself only to flinch once he saw the even more intense glare the purplette was giving him. "Nope I was just hoping for a slip of the tongue."

"So how do you feel about the whole engagement thing, is Ranma really that great."

"Aiya Ranma to to perfect so strong, powerful and manly he just to to amazing." Shampoo squealed in excitement. However seconds later that excitement died down and was replaced a look of longing. "If.. If only Akane wasn't around."

Kazuma could only raise an eyebrow prompting Shampoo to continue.

"Ranma engaged to to many women but Akane only one he seem care about. Every time they have argument or something bad happens only Akane matters."

"That unexpected with your looks, charm and personality you could have any man or woman you want."

"Duh has Kazuma seen Shampoo? Has Kazuma seen this, these or this!" the amazon shouted while first pointing at her face, then placing her arms under her breasts emphasizing their size and finally turning around showing off her plump round behind.

"I am not and have never been happier to have my sight." said a wide eyed Kazuma.

 _"At least someone's happy."_ the amazon thought in annoyance more at herself then Kazuma as she turned back to face her friend.

"Sorry you're not exactly easy to ignore." Kazuma apologized sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Tell Ranma that." the amazon bitterly responded. _"I just don't get it, I'm a great martial artist I mean I was a champion in my village. You can testify that I'm beautiful I mean I've seen guys literally checking me out in front of their girlfriends the moment they see me walk pass them and I can cook you haven't had Akane's cooking and I pray you never do. So tell me with all those things going for me is Ranma only interested in the girl that treats him like less of a man!_ Shampoo began to rant while switching to Chinese.

"Look Xian-Pu I've only been here for a few months and I'm not going to pretend like I have all the answers but I do know is your trying too hard. You said it self you better than that other girl so if he can see it and give you a chance than that's his own fault." Kazuma explained as he walked to the edge of the building taking a seat.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

"NOT A CHANCE LOSER!"

"COME ON LETS!"

Any more talk was ended as a number of shouts down below drew the duos attention. Looking down they saw six young men running away from a store while its owner shout vague threats.

"So how about a stress reliever?" Kazuma asked as we jumped to the next building.

A smile formed on the busty amazon as she swiftly followed.

 **Alley Below**

Within moments the two stood before the six thief's who in turn pulled out whatever they had with from knives to pipes.

"Wow you'd think with all the martial artist around crime would go down out of fear of getting beat down."

"Most people no learn lessons here." Shampoo said eyeing the thugs.

"Well well what do we have here a couple of kids playing hero." one of the thugs arrogantly said causing the rest of the gang to laugh. "Although for a kid I can definitely see some potential." he said darkly eyeing the amazon.

"So I guess I take those three in the back and you get the three in the front." was all Kazuma said as he jumped over the thugs heads landing at the alleys entrance much to the gangs surprise.

"Woah how'd he do thaaaaahhhh..." one of the thugs asked only to crash into a wall thanks to a roundhouse by Kazuma.

Kazuma then caught a wild stab and tossed the offender overhead deeper into the alley. "And then there was one."

At the same Shampoo was currently dancing around the thugs. "Oh so slow." she said with a chuckle as she ducked under a kick just to deliver a leg sweep. "Maybe Shampoo close eyes make it more fair."

"It's just one bimbo lets show what happens when you mess with the big dogs!" the biggest one yelled. He then charged in swinging his pipe just for the purplette to jump just out of range grab the pipe and with strength that surprised him pulled him into her awaiting fist.

"Aiya slow and weak so sad."

"Laugh all you want but we'll see who's laugh when this is over YOU SMUG C**T!" one of the guy clearly the leader shouted putting the amazon in a frozen state who's hair could be seen covering her eyes.

Thinking he struck a nerve the leader raised his pipe above his head before bringing down with a maddening grin.

That grin was turned into a frighten gasp as he stared in shock that the pipe never connect instead the hand of the still frozen Shampoo grasped the pipe mid-air. As she slowly raised her head the leader looked as if he had seen the devil if the death glare Shampoo gave him was any indication.

"You die now!" she roared as a blood red aura surrounded her. She then processed to squeeze the pipe, making the leader drop the pipe in fear.

"Screw this I'm out of here, later guys!" but he didn't get far as a dainty hand firmly grasped his shoulder keeping him stationary.

"No run, no hide, no one save now." the amazon whispered before throwing the leader into the wall. He began to groan which quickly turn into a squeal as Shampoo shot her foot between his legs. She then processed to start stomping on the "man's" genitals much to the horror of everyone in the alley.

"Okay we surrender we'll apologize and give back the money!" one of the thugs shouted in fear.

"I don't blame you. Shit I'm glad that's not me." Kazuma agree only to wince at the violence. "No not the pipe Xian Pu he isn't that bad! Well at least we don't have to worry about his kids coming after you."

After a few minutes the purplette finally finished her vendetta against the male population before turning to the rest of thugs only to see them all on their knees bowing in submission.

"We're sorry miss we have learned our lesson and have decided to seek the path of redemption!" the remaining thugs shouted in unison.

"No ever call Shampoo that again." Shampoo ordered not dropping her glare she began to walk away. "See you do, come Kazuma."

"Okay please don't hurt me." Kazuma said keeping a safe distance away. "Ah are you busy for the next few days I want to try something?"

Chapter End

Like/favorite and PM me.

There you go another chapter down. I think the interaction between Kazuma and Shampoo actually makes sense since she and Cologne were the first people Kazuma met since coming to Nerima. And they actually are friends and not frienemies or friends rivals so I think she would be closer to him then others.

Shampoo is the most tragic character in the series if you think about. Her whole life was ruined by Ranma directly. She went from champion to borderline banished and the only person who can fix it avoids the responsibility in order to be with (lets admit it) a less attractive and borderline useless verison of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long I've been having computer problems had to do this at the library.**

 **Author's Notes: I'm not even going to lie I will be using a number of different attacks from different anime because let's be honest with ourselves most of the best attacks we can ever think of were already done.**

 **I do not own Ranma 1/2**

"Oh God" Speech

 _'Kazuma'_ thought/ foreign language

 **"DIE!"** Chi infusioned shout

Chapter 5: Kazuma vs Ranma!

 _Three days later Fight location_

"Urgh." Nabiki couldn't be more annoyed as she sat at a table just outside the potential blast range for the fight taking bets on the outcome. While she would usually excited on the chance to make money there had been two things that stop that. One was that the people of Nerima as dim as they were had finally started to get some commonsense as in everyone that put money down so far had bet on Ranma to win. And the second and most important was that in all the time she had known Kazuma she knew next to nothing about his fighting abilities just what he could against some low level thugs that even her sister could beat. And a lack of any information only made the people bet even more money on Ranma.

"Are you alright Nabiki?" Kasumi asked as she watched her sister count her money while groaning.

"No sis I'm not because everyone is betting money on Ranma, so if he wins I might actually lose money. It doesn't help that I couldn't get any stats on Kazuma the only thing I have is that he has a build somewhere between Ryoga and Ranma and can either teleport or he can just move that fast." Nabiki explained as she watched her underlings continue to make exchanges. In fact Nabiki was hoping for a double knock since no bet on that she could simply slick away with all the money.

"I mean only one person bet money on him!"

"Who's that?"

"His biggest fan." Nabiki answered as she pointed to the other side of the arena to an excited Azusa jumping up and down holding a banner reading **"GO KAZI!"** in pink glitter. Beside her was her partner who only looked half interested in the event.

While this was going on another exchange was being had one between the members of the Anything Goes style.

"Now remember Ranma stay fast and loose." Soun said hoping to see Ranma trounce the young man who dare mock both him and the school of Anything Goes.

"Ah don't worry Tendo with the way I trained the boy he'll do just fine." Genma said smugly as he watched his son stretch.

"Don't worry Pop, Mr. Tendo I got this. It's not like this is the first guy I've fought before, and it ain't like I can't beat this guy either." Ranma confidently said as he rose to his feet.

"But Ranma aren't you worried I mean that guy and Shampoo have been gone for three days straight who knows what they could be doing." Akane said with P-chan held snuggly in her arms.

"Ha like he could learn anything in useful in just three days." Ranma nonchalantly claimed seemingly forgetting the fact that he has done exactly that multiple times.

"So any idea on when he's going to get here?" Akane asked looking around the arena.

"Ha he probably ran off scared of the might of Anything Goes!" Soun howled in laughter.

"I don't know dad he seemed pretty serious about this. You know after Cologne pulled him aside at the end." Akane as she looked around the area seeing one side of the area the two Kuno's waited in a line that led to the portable Cat Cafe tent. A few yards away way Ukyo with her own stand and just as many customers.

Just as the crowd was beginning to get restless a strong presence washed over the crowd putting many on edge. Walking through the crowd were two figures one was the amazon known simply as Shampoo the other was of Nerima's newest resident wearing his usual clothing with his hood up.

"Hey Nabs what's up, there's a lot of people here." Kazuma causally greeted as he walked up to the middle Tendo as his amazon friend went to greet her grandmother.

"Yeah its big turnout apparently once word got out that Ranma was fighting a world traveler capable of reversing the flow of a waterfall with the flick of his wrist, well people came running." Nabiki proudly said while writing on some paper.

Noticing the table and all the money being exchanged made Kazuma deadpan. "So what are my odds?"

"25/1." one of Nabiki underlings said offhandedly.

"Well that hurts."

"Welcome to Nerima Kid where you should always expect the unexpected."

"Who are you?"

"These are Kikuko and Ryonami my...friends."

Nodding in understanding Kazuma goes into his pocket pulling out a large wad of yen notes. "Put this on me." he simply said to a wide eyed Nabiki.

"Explain?" a wide eyed Nabiki ordered practically drooling over the money.

"I've won a lot of tournaments money that I've put away and my rents payed up for a while so why not."

"Noted!" one of the henchwomen said grabbing the money.

"Have you even finished packing?" Nabiki asked smirking with a raised an eyebrow.

"No I have not and I admit I am kinda jumping the gun on a lot of things." Kazuma simply responded with a shrug. "Well I'm gonna wait down there call Saotome when he's ready." Kazuma said as he removed his jacket a he jumped down in the massive hole.

"So boss this guy any good?"

"Hmm let's find out."

 **Later**

After about thirty minutes Ranma finally made it to the arena where he was met with the sight of Azusa hugging Kazuma's arm.

"So what took you so long?" Kazuma asked as he affectionately, patted Azusa's head, getting her to giggle as she dangled.

"Oh you know this and that."

After sending Azusa away after receiving a good luck kiss on the cheek Kazuma turned to his opponent. "Whatever so how you want to do this? First to fall, knock-out or a point system."

Looking at his opponent Ranma could only raise an eyebrow. "Knock-out works."

"Alright cool so who's the official?"

"Hey old ghoul you want to be the ref!" Ranma shouted as he ducked under the staff that soared through the air where his head used to be.

"Alright you two the match starts when I give the word got it." the matriarch said only to receive nods between the two.

3!

2!

1!

BEGIN!

Once those left the amazons mouth everything changed while Ranma maintained his usual louse stance and cocky smirk the same could not be said for Kazuma as all joy was lost in his eyes only a deadly focus on his opponent remain.

After about 2 minutes of nothing happening Ranma grew impatient and decided to fall into the classic Saotome quirke talking.

"What's wrong new guy scared? It's okay I can see that I'd be to if I was going up against me to." Ranma's smirk however dropped when he didn't get the response he was looking for. "Well if you aren't coming to me I guess I'll start this off but don't worry I go easy on you."

But before Ranma could do anything an intense pain emerged from his stomach seeing a fisted belonging to his opponent imbedded in it before being blasted into the wall fifty feet behind him creating spider web like cracks in the rocks.

"Holy crap did you see that?"

"No!"

"How did he do that?"

These were some of the few things said throughout the crowd.

"You talk too much." Kazuma said while cracking his knuckles. "So are you ready to get started yet?" Kazuma could only smile in anticipation as Ranma rose to his feet.

"Have it your way, but remember one thing Ranma Saotome doesn't lose."

The Saotome heir began by jumping into the air and delivering a punch he then made it somehow flow into an axe kick by bending backward. Kazuma was able to block the punch and catch the ankle allowing him to toss Ranma across the field.

Readjusting himself in midair Ranma lands on his feet before gesturing Kazuma to come at him. In seconds Kazuma was back in Ranma's zone throwing a number of punches and kicks that Ranma was able to jump over or duck under.

" _Take this."_ Ranma threw a wild haymaker one Kazuma easily dodged only for Ranma to roll on his right heel as he shot out his left foot striking Kazuma's side. Tanking the hit Kazuma grabbed onto the leg and pulled Ranma into punch sending him to the ground.

Raising to his feet Ranma goes into a series of front flips heading toward Kazuma just to jump into the air to deliver a powerful double kick to Kazuma's chest knocking him across the area.

Deciding to capitalize on the downed Martial Artist Ranma extends his arms as a yellow ball began to form. **"Double** **Mōko Takabisha** **!"** the second his opponent made it back to his feet the blasts him dead center pushing him into the rock wall engulfing him in smoke.

Before anyone could say anything a shout erupted from the dust cloud. "Okay that hurt!" and seconds later Kazuma appeared from the smoke shirt partially ripped. "Didn't know you could use chi blasts, nice." he then extended his right arm open palm with his left hand wrapped around the wrist.

"Here's some advice, when it comes to chi blasts..." While Kazuma talked a greyish blue energy began to form a ball in his hand. "...what you need is **PURE CHI!** " with a roar Kazuma released the ball at the speed of a rocket.

Ranma didn't have time to say a word as he rolled out of the way as the blast soared past him crashing into the wall not only destroying the a large chuck of it but creating a shockwave blasting Ranma back off his feet.

"What was tha..."

"Eyes on your opponent!" Kazuma shouted as he appeared beside Ranma with a kick to the ribs sending him flying.

 **In the Stands**

"So Cologne care to explain what that was?" the middle child of Tendo sisters asked while walking to the portable Nekohanten.

With a tired sigh the amazon matriarch begins to explain. "Rather than give you the hour long explanation I will simply give the short one." Cologne begins drawing all hereby eyes onto her. "For starts there are three forms of chi, **emotional** the easiest and most dangerous form of chi. While it is easy to use prolonged usage will cause the one using it fall into that emotion more easily. Then there is **pure** chi strong, powerful, versatile and untainted by emotion which in turn requires more concentration. And finally there's **elemental** chi everyone has an element that defines them the most and elemental chi allows one to summon it for combat."

 **Arena Floor**

Quickly readjusting himself Ranma lands on his feet eyeing his opponent trying to ignore the pain his body was in. _"Alright time for my ace."_ Ranma charged in throwing a quick chain of combos pushing Kuzuma back.

"Finally on the attack, about time man." Kazuma said with a smile as he continued switching between attacking and blocking. That's when things started to change rather than remain in the same spot Ranma began jumping around using a hit and run tactic causing Kuzuma to spin on his heel in order to defend.

 _"Okay he's going in a counterclock wise circle so you should be attacking here!"_ Kazuma thought as he shot out his fist only to hit air. "Ah fuck..."

 **"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken** **!"** roared Ranma as he released a barrage of powerful punch to Kazuma's side the last of which knocking him into a skid across the arena. "Not so tough now huh." Ranma smugly said dusting his hands.

Quickly getting to his feet Kazuma charges back into the fight doing a jumping roundhouse kick that Ranma foolishly choose to block. The second the strike landed Ranma felt as if his arm was practically shattered due to the force of the kick. Pushing off him Kazuma gets down low for a leg sweep forcing Ranma into the air before releasing a barrage of punch.

Kazuma's eyes were wide with shock as he watched Ranma dodge every single punch he threw while in mid-air. "How are you dodging like that?"

"Hmm the Saotome Anything Goes Style majors in aerial combat!" Ranma shouted with pride as he jumped a good twenty feet into the air.

"Good to know." Kazuma grabbed a palm sized rock off the ground throwing it at Ranma who again dodged it. "So I guess I'll just wait here." he said before a grin formed on his face as chi began forming in his hand. _"Pure chi is amazing."_ he whispered as he raised his left hand into the air with his palm still open.

Seeing the attack coming Ranma quickly readjusts himself watching as the basketball sized blast soared just past his head. "Missed me!"

"No I didn't! **Draco Meteor!"** Kazuma closed his open palm causing the blast to explode causing a cluster of smaller chi blasts to rain down on the field. Ranma at first surprised by the attack quickly began dodging the blasted that assaulted the arena not noticing how close he was getting to the ground.

"Now you're in position!" Just as Ranma touched the ground Kazuma appeared before him **. "Mubyōshi** **!"** Kazuma shouted as he punched Ranma in the stomach blasting him back into the rock wall behind him before falling face first into the ground.

All throughout the crowd jaws were dropped in surprise, things weren't supposed to be this way they expected just another run of the mill martial artist getting put in their place by Ranma they never expected it to be the opposite.

 _"Shit this can't end like this."_ Nabiki whispered to herself at the prospect of Ranma actually losing as the payout to the two people she would have to pay would be ridiculous.

Finally regaining some semblance of sense Akane to the elderly Amazon "Cologne what was that?"

"That my dear was Kazuma special move the **Mubyōshi**. It is a swift and powerful punch that he apparently he made it by combining the aspects of multiple fighting styles Karate, Jujutsu, Kenpo and Muay Thai. It seems that when thrown it has the effect of getting hit with thousands of powerful punches.

"So what it's just like Ranma's **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**?" Ukyo asked making her way to the group.

"No those are two very different things."

"In what way?"

"Well for one thing **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken** isn't actually an attack it is merely a training exercise to improve one's hand speed, were as the **Mubyōshi** is an attack designed to inflict damage. In a way it could be what the **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken** was meant to be."

"Why you no ever Shampoo that Great Grandmother?" the young amazon asked as she stared in awe of the powerful technique already hoping to add it to her own arsenal. In fact between this fight and the three day training with Kazuma. Xian-pu realized she needed to increase her training ten-fold if she wanted to keep up with the two currently fighting not knowing this was the same thought going through of a number of peoples heads.

"Because child I didn't create the technique Kazuma did. Aside for the **Splitting Cat Hairs** I've only helped him improve his overall abilities."

"Why'd you do that?" Ukyo asked.

"He got really angry when the move didn't do what he thought it would. He was hoping to be able to summon a small army for free labor." Cologne explained before jumping into the arena.

"So wanna call the match?" Kazuma panted holding the side Ranma attacked. "If that guy hit any harder I'd be in real trouble."

With a nod Cologne began the countdown only to stop at the sight of Ranma raising to his feet albeit with a slight stumble.

"Damn you don't go down easy." Kazuma said getting back into his stance.

"Haven't you heard Ranma Saotome doesn't lose!?" Ranma responded getting into an unfamiliar stance. _"Looks like I'll have to use that move."_ He then sprinted forward at Kazuma with a dash.

"Ranma doesn't look so good." Ukyo said in worry as she watched her fiancée struggle to his feet.

"Of course he doesn't this fights been going uphill since it began." Mousse said uncomfortably he like a few knew how strong Kazuma was but believed that once he got beat by Ranma things would set down but with the way things have been going he was no longer so sure.

"Mr. Saotome is there any way he can do to win?" Akane asked as she watched Ranma change stances.

"That's a tough one but if he can do what I think he's gonna do then he might have a chance." as he talked he watched as Ranma run at his opponent.

"Only one last chance." Ranma said getting closer to Kazuma. " **Saotome Secret Technique!"** he shouted and just as he was in arm's length.

 **"Fast Break!"** he turned tail jumped back onto the arena's edge and ran off.

"Ha that's my boy getting his opponent to follow him so he can find a weakness." Genma laughed as he watched his son.

"That's a great idea Mr. Soatome but why isn't Kazuma following him?" Kasumi asked as she eyed said martial standing in the arena arms up one to block the other attack not moving a muscle. "Oh my, I think he's stunned."

"Don't you worry one bit Kasumi any second now he'll get his bearings and go chancing after that boy of mine. It works every time."

Oh my what's he doing now?"

"HUH?!" everyone questioned as they watched Kazuma after a few seconds regain some sense of control over his body. He then went into his **subspace** pulling out an extremely large pink hourglass with wings and watched the grains.

"Why isn't he chasing Ranma it worked with Ryoga. His supposed to follow him so Ranma can find a way to beat him!" Akane cried out in surprise.

Nabiki who had decided to join her family. "Well it looks like he's just waiting for something." the middle Tendo leaned over the railing eyeing the stationary martial artist _. "What's he thinking about?"_

 _"Okay that enough I'm done."_ Kazuma thought to himself as he jumped back onto the arena railing. Without a word Kazuma made his way through the parting crowd till he made it to the Tendo group primary to the middle Tendo. "I'll take my money now." he extended his hand to the Tendo.

"Hey the fight isn't over! Ranma's not unconscious, so until one of you cannot fight then the fight continues!" Akane shouted pointing at the martial artist.

"That would be the case unless on the opponent either gets disqualified or runs then whoever is left standing wins." Kazuma calmly said as he gave Akane a sideways glance.

"Young man that is no way to speak to a lady if I were you I'd apologized then go to pursue your opponent." Genma could only nod his head at his sage like wisdom. Choosing to ignore the fact that Kazuma was right.

Kazuma looked at Genma like he had grown a second head. "Why would I do either of those your son ran away and I'm simply pointing out that fact. If someone can't handle the truth they should learn to keep their mouths shut."

"What did you say?!" Akane challenged getting into Kazuma's face.

"Did I stutter your do you talk so loud you've made yourself deaf?"

 **SLAP** was the only sound that echoed in the area as Akane delivers divine justice onto Kazuma's cheek. "You jerk!" Akane shouted with a frown which shifted into a smirk that she actually laid a hand on this powerful martial artist.

"Akane let me ask you a question, you're the heir to your school right?" Kazuma calmly asked with his head down hair obscuring his face.

"Of course I am I the heir to the Tendo style of Anything Goes."

"So you are by all intents a martial artist with both the privileges and trials that come with that position."

"Of course."

"And you've done this before I guessing slapping people when you get upset or annoyed?"  
"Mostly that jerk Ranma."

"And no one's ever struck you back?"

"What are you getting at!?"

"Please answer the question?" Kazuma continued to talk quietly. With only a few noticing that he was currently clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I guess so why."

"Well then this is all going to be new to you." Kazuma finished raising his head to show a face of pure anger.

"W-what."

"Don't blink." Were the last words Akane heard as a fist shot out landing its mark on Akane face with enough force to send her soaring through the air the reason she stopped was through the combined efforts of the Kuno siblings with Kodachi wrapping a ribbon to her waist as her brother caught her.

Right after the attack Kazuma quickly caught the flying fist of the now enrage Soun before kneeing him in the stomach and punching him in the face slamming him head first into the ground. He then duck over the flying kick delivered by Genma before grabbing the limb pulling him down and delivering a barrage of punches to his face before sending him flying with an uppercut.

"So are we done?" he asked the crowd who were all to shocked to see this new challenger defeat not one but all of the Anything Goes Martial Artist currently living in Nerima.

Turning back to Nabiki Kazuma began eyeing her suspiciously like this was a situation she knew would happen. Her only response was a shoulder shrug. "So can I have my money now or what?"

"Uh yeah sure." Nabiki said around regaining her poker face as she over two stacks of money knowing now wasn't the time to short change anyone. Kazuma did however make a very important list in Nabiki's book though.

Already knowing who else bet on him he tosses the money over his shoulder into a happy Azusa's arms already thinking about feeding her cute little safe Fleur. With his business done Kazuma toward the crowd making his way out of the area.

"Wait! Kazuma I get you were defending yourself but how could you just hit my little sister like that?" a very sad and disappointed Kasumai asked as she checked on her family.

"I'm only going to explain this once I made a promise to both my master and myself two things. One to not be a bitch that lets anyone just do what they want to me and the second was to always treat others the way they deserve how that turns out depends on the person." Kazuma explained as he began walking only to stop once more.

"And Kasumai didn't you hear Martial arts is gender neutral." And with that Kazuma left the area not knowing both the enemies and the friends he just made.

And Cut

Sorry it took so long I've been having computer problems had to do this at the library.

Authors Note: First off you have to admit that last line was on point. Second it always bothered me that Akane basically could hit any guy in the series and get away scot free. She's actually one of the most messed up characters in a series if you read the manga. I mean Nabiki's bad but at least you can expect it you know. Third Ranma didn't actually "lose" the fight he was just so use to fighting without rules that he simply forgot that this was a real fight.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma 1/2

To say things have changed since Kazuma's arrival would be an understatement. Since the fight a few days Kazuma's appeal in the town had gone from basically nonexistent to questionable while some supported him most were against it.

"You know Nabiki when you offered to help me move I thought it would be a little more hands on." Kazuma said as he, Azusa and Shampoo each carrying a boxes of different sizes into his 2LDK apartment. While this was going on Nabiki was watching from the comfort of a couch drinking what Kazuma hoped was lemonade.

"Hey supervision is crucial to the success of any venture beit big or small." Nabiki lectured smirk never leaving her face.

"Wow Nabs you're the salt of the earth." Kazuma rolled his eyes as sarcasm dripped from every letter of every word.

"You know me I'm a giver."

The room was silent just as Kazuma walked back into the room. "Ah I know I'm still pretty new to this town so I don't get everything that goes on here but what's with that howling that's been going on lately?" Kazuma couldn't help asking as he pulled a katana rack into the living room.

"Ranma, Airen." both Nabiki and Shampoo said in sync smiles starting to form on the two as they watched Kazuma freeze.

"Please tell there's a couple of dogs named Ranma and Airen?" upon receiving only negative response Kazuma the rack away.

"Explain."

With a smirk quickly forming on her face Nabiki began. "You see when it comes to challenges there are sore losers and then there's Ranma who desire to win out ways that of basic common sense. If he ever loses a match he will spend days howling at the moon swearing revenge."

"D-days?" Kazuma paled at the thought.

"Maybe even weeks." she continued as she rose to her feet striding over to her "friend". Nabiki proceed to wrap her arms around his chest while pressing her chest against his back. Say what you want about Nabiki but she had her priorities in order and that being Kazuma+Ranma+Rematch= more money and the betting rates will change meaning even or money for her. _"You could stop all that if you give him a rematch he'll probably stop."_ she whispered seductively in his ear.

Before anything could come from a shout ruined the mood. "LEAVE KAZI ALONE!" Azusa shouted as she separated the two before pulling Kazuma into a hug inadvertently shifting his shirt revealing something that caught Nabiki's eye.

"Kazuma do you have a tattoo?"

"Yeah got one a few months before coming here." Kazuma explained drawing the attention of the three women in the room. "I was wondering around at the time a stumbled on this guy getting attack by these thugs so naturally I stopped knocked them out, took their wallets you know the usual. So the guy turns out to be a tattoo artist and offered me a free tat."

"Neat can we see it?"

Kazuma only shrugged his shoulders before removing his shirt, causing the women to stare in shock at his muscular frame almost as if scrupled from rock. The thing that stuck out the most was the tribal chinese dragon starting at his left pectoral with dragons mouth wide open as if it was about to eat his heart. It then went over his left shoulder diagonally to his right hip his pants covering the rest. "Figured if I was get a free tattoo I might as well get my money's worth." Kazuma explained to basically to deaf ears as all the girls seemed to have more on their minds.

 _"Aiya."_ was the only thought going through Shampoo's head as she admired the muscles of her best friend. I mean it's not like she hasn't caught him checking her out it was only fair...right?

 _"Cute Dragon!"_ Azusa squealed in her mind in delight this only made him even more amazing and only conformed that he was met to be her knight.

 _"Mmmmm and me without my camera. Kazuma you get more valuable the more I get to know you."_ Nabiki licked her lip in financial lust.

"You know my master has one similar to this on his arm now that I think about it. And I thought I was being original."

"So is that an all over tattoo?" Nabiki asked with a flirty smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kazuma replied with a smirk of his own. The moment ended second Kazuma put back on his shirt and back out of the room. "Ah Shamps help me move the couch!"

 **Later Tendo**

"NABIKI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" was the first thing Nabiki heard upon returning home.

Nabiki could only roll her eyes in annoyance. "its fine daddy I just went over to help Kazuma unpack."

"What after what he did to your sister how could you even stand to be around him?!"

"Hmph he's pretty fun to talk to." was all Nabiki said said with a shrug. "Besides what the harm it's not like he's challenging the dojo."

"The harm is that, that ruffian dishonored the Anything School of Martial Arts and assaulted Myself, Mr Saotome and your poor sister Akane!" Soun whined loudly enough to gather the attention of the other dojo residents. Nabiki's eyes briefly cringed at the sight of Akane while Cologne's healing herbs did wonders there was still a faint bruise on the side of her face.

"Father I heard screaming what's wrongs?"

"Hey sis Kazuma says hi."  
"Oh my that's nice of him."

"What's wrong is that your sister has no loyalty to her family!"

"Wow daddy say how you really feel." Nabiki replied hands on her hips with a condescending look on her face. "I think your overreacting he's not hurting anyone."

"Who's not hurting anyone?" Akane asked as she, Genma and Ranma descended the stairs.

"Your sister thinks there's no harm in spending time with that ruffian Kazuma." Soun tried and failing to look like a mature adult but instead sounded petty.

"WHAT!" was the general response of the dojo resents as they all surround the middle Tendo.

"Where's your sense of loyalty young lady."

"Mr. Soatome is that loyalty toward the family or loyalty toward your has been son?" a smirking Nabiki asked only for the smirk to grow at the enraged look on Ranma's face.

"Ah Ranma Soatome ain't no has been." to say Ranma didn't take the news of not only his defeat but also what happened after would be a whole can of worms all its own. Between his own desire to defeat his opponent and the added pressure from Soun and Genma to avenge Akane a rematch was the only thing on Ranma's mind.

"That's not what the rest of the town says, word on the street is Kazuma sent you running like a scared puppy."

"He just got lucky!"

"That's what they all say Ranma." Akane interrupted.

"It's true and once I get a rematch we'll see you the better fighter is!" Ranma roared.

"Don't shout at me jerk!" Akane shouted in anger.

"No one's yelling at you, you uncute tomboy!"

Seeing the opportunity to get away Nabiki walks out the front door back onto the streets of Nerima.

 **Later**

"So you just left them all there to argue?" Kazuma asked with a look that said "what the fuck" Nabiki merely shrugged her shoulders before digging into her meal.

"Hey Kazuma what is an explorer/rescuer?" Nabiki finally finding the time to ask the question that plague her mind.

"You know how "modern man" believe that martial arts is basically a hobby with no real world uses. Kazuma explained while air quoting modern man. "Well this career path was created by the people that didn't believe this. So basically they hired martial artist with not just fighting skills but also knowledge in a number of fields. So we basically get called on mission by people who need a little extra help."

"So you're like mercenary?"

"Kinda we do missions but we have ethics for the most part. Plus in order to become one you have to go through more work than you'd think would be necessary."

"Care to explain?" Nabiki asked actually surprised this was an actual profession figuring if it had something to do with Martial Arts Ranma would be part of it.

"Well short hand you'd need to train under an explorer/rescuer for no less then 4 years, you have to have a general history from the four corners of the world and be able to speak at least four languages." Kazuma explained rubbing his chin.

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"You don't know the half of it. But there are some perks you can find treasure and magical items if you know what you're looking for."

There was an oddly off putting quite in the air like the calm before the storm.

HISHIGAKI! (He-she-gah-key) was shouted as a youth dressed in samurai garb stormed the restaurant brandishing his sword.

"Hello Kuno-baby." Nabiki said with a light wave.

"Okay what's this about?" Kazuma said hopping over the counter to confront the swordsman. "Do I know you, because I've got to know how this is going down?"

"It is customary to introduce oneself first is it not?"

"Please don't."

Choosing to ignore him the samurai posed dramatically sword high into the air. "I am Tatewaki Kuno age 17 known as the Blue Thunder of Furikan High!" the now identified Kuno explained as an actual bolt of blue lighting lighted the sky.

"H-how did it get dark its light 2 in the afternoon and how was there lighting behind you we're in doors?" Looking around the room in wonder, Kazuma choked out not sure if what he was seeing was real.

"Well I commend you for your victory over that foul sorcerer I cannot sit idly by and allow your strike upon the fierce tigress cannot go without consequence!"

"W-What?!" a very confused Kazuma asked.

"He's happy you beat Ranma but pissed you hit Akane so he's feeling conflicted." Nabiki answered not moving from her meal.

"It is as the vile Nabiki Tendo says, I am vexed but I believe that defeating you will at least avenge my fierce tigeress. I STRIKE!" and with that Kuno began swinging his sword as Kazuma weaved through the strikes.

Seeing one of the strikes coming in a horizontal slash Kazuma jumps into the air before landing on the wooden sword. "Is there a way we can end this quickly?" he asked as he landed on the ground and using a nearby chair to block an incoming sword strike.

"If you break that chair you're paying for it!" Cologne shouted from the back.

"Oh come on!" seeing the swordsman attempt a downward slash Kazuma dashed catching his opponents wrist mid-strike.

"Unhand me archfiend!" Kuno shouted trying to pry his arm free to no avail.  
"Can we not do this when I'm working!"

 **"BAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!"** was the only sound that echo in the resturant as the two young men hit the floor courtesy of Cologne.

"You two stop making a scene." the amazon matriarch ordered.

Rising to his feet Kazuma looks at his fellow rising adversary. "Okay so what can I do to get you to stop trying to put me in the ground?"

"While originally I intended to defeat you and avenge my fierce tigeress Akane Tendo perhaps you can be of a better use to one such as myself." Kuno said mostly to himself. "Ah yes you shall help me acquire the skill to defeat that foul socerer Saotome."

"He wants you to help him..."

"I got it Nabiki thanks." Kazuma turned to Kuno. Looking the swordsman up and down a smirk formed on his face. "So you need help getting stronger huh, yeah I think I can do that. I should have you know that my services don't come cheap."

"Name your price!" the samurai shouted to the heavens with his head help high.

Kazuma rolled his eyes the young man before him not sure if he was serious or not. "Yeah how about a beach house." Kazuma sarcastically replied while picking up the fallen chair.

"SOLD!"  
CRASH! was the only sound as everyone was stunned at the now broken chair in Kazuma's hand. "Y-yyyour joking right?"

"Young naive you should know that the mighty house of Kuno never speaks in jest! If a beach house is what will get me one step closer to defeated that foul socerre and claim my love Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl then it is a small price to pay."

"So let me get me this straight you'll build me a beach house for free and all you want is help to get stronger?" Kazuma asked not sure if he had taken one too many cracks to the head.

"Construction shall begin on the morrow!" Kuno shouted to the heavens before looking to his adversary to see him missing. "Nabiki Tendo what foul trickery is this!"

Rather than answer Nabiki merely held out her hand expectedly. With a growl Kuno reluctantly handed the middle Tendo a stack of yen. "Oh he left the moment you started talking." Nabiki explained counting her money.

"Then I shall embark on an epic quest to fin..."

Suddenly the door slammed open cutting the ranting swordman off "Okay I'm back!" an admittedly excited Kazuma shouted bursting back into the shop holding two scrolls in his hands.

"These should give you an edge in a fight the first is called the **Hiten Mitsurugi-ry** **ū** **style** developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. And the second is the **Kamiya Kasshin-ry** **ū** **style** stressing the importance of controlling the flow and pace of the battle to its practitioner." Kazuma explained as he handed off both scrolls.

Kuno's jaw could only go slack as he held the scrolls in his hands. Being one of the three in the resturant that not only new the history of the two style but also how deadly one can be if mastered.

Without another word the samurai left the restaurant with plans to master the two styles and finally defeating the sorcerer known as Saotome.

"Seem Sword boy go learn new tricks." Shampoo said everyone in the restaurant nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well look forward to it I've been needing a new training partner, plus if I can actually get a beach house out of it then that's just an added bonus." Kazuma said with a smirk on his face and a spark in his eye.

"Aiya!" Shampoo shouted as she was launched thirty feet in the air.

"Wow she's really high!" Azuza could only say in wonder looking at the skyward purple blur.

"Yeah she's way up there." Kazuma agreed being the one who sent her flying. This had become the usual since the fight with Ranma, every day after work Shampoo would pull Kazuma into the woods for training, beit polishing up on techniques or intense sparing.

Looking down at the skater "So what are you doing here, not that I'm complaining?" this was asked just as Shampoo gracefully landed.

Without a word Azusa latched onto Kazuma burying her face into his chest. Both martial artists could smile as they looked down at the girl who simply continued to hug.

KABOOOOOMMMMM

The group was practically thrown to the ground at the sudden explosion that engulfed the area as a large eruption of rocks and dust clouds shot through the sky. When the dust cloud cleared a young man wearing a yellow headband. "Now where am I?" he asked himself looking around the area.

Looking up from her prone position Azusa sequels in delight upon seeing the young man. "Little Charlotte!" she processed to squeeze the life out of the shocked martial artist.

"OH god not you again!" the one known as Charlotte shouted attempting to remove the skater to no avail. After a few more attempts Azusa was removed, being held off the ground and at arm's length. The look of annoyance on his face was changed to rage the moment he looked over at Kazuma. "YOU!"

"Oh god not again." Kazuma said to himself as he jumped back away from the wild punch from the charging foe. He then jumped forward kneeing the guy in the chin.

"Why Pig-Boy being stupid?" Shampoo asked glaring at the lost boy clearly not liking her training be interrupted.

"Isn't it obvious he hurt Akane and now I'm here to avenge her. Now prepare to...AAAAHHHHH!" he began explain only to be sent flying through a number of trees courtesy of a kick to chest from Kazuma.

Before Ryoga could do anything Kazuma was already upon him as he dragged him by his bandana into the clearing they were first in. "So how do I know you?!" Kazuma growled out with a firm glare.

"Pig-boy love Akane to to much." Shampoo whispered loudly to Kazuma.

"Lies I have a girlfriend!"

"They why Pig-boy try fight Kazuma?"

"To avenge Akane after this guy viciously assaulted her!" he shouted in return. "And you know my name is Ryoga Hibiki!"

While the two were arguing Kazuma stared at Ryoga more specifically his bandana, in the time he's lived in Nerima Kazuma noticed some things about its small percentage of cursed people. Be it Xian-Pu or even Mu-Tsu's their transformations always had subtle traits that one could use to separate the cursed beings from the real thing. With Xian-Pu it was the odd color that differed from other cats, with Mu-Tsu it was both the similar haircut and the fact he wore glasses.

With this knowledge Kazuma remembered the only time he'd actually hit Akane and the weird pig that was in her arms. Eyes grew wide with realize. "Hahaha Holy Shit haha you're that pig that Akane was holding. You know there wasn't an entry fee so you didn't need to sneak in." holding his rips as he and Shampoo laughed which only fueled Ryoga's rage.

"Kazi stop being mean to Azusa's Little Charlotte!" Azusa angrily shouted standing between the two martial arts. While the look pout on her face was supposed to be intimidating it just came off as adorable.

Not taking the joke lightly Ryoga got in a stance preparing for battle. "That's enough out of both of you!" now enraged he shoved Azusa unknowingly tossing through the air.

Azusa expected to feel pain after being thrown by her Little Charlotte however that pain never occur as just as she was tossed she was soon wrapped in a strange cocoon that seemed to protect her. When her world stopped spinning Azusa opened her eyes to see she was currently sitting on Kazuma's chest who seemed to block the impacts.

"Kazi you okay?" Azusa asked lightly slapping Kazuma's face. Her response was a light grown from her knight.

With his eyes closed Kazuma looked to Shampoo chui at the ready. "Shamp stay out of this will you?" he asked pushing Azusa away with a slap on the rear. With his eyes still closed he made his way to Ryoga.

"You know personally I don't care about your petty reasons to attack me. Really I don't even understand why everyone's so upset about it. I mean if Akane is a martial artist like she says she is then she should be able to fight her own battles!" Kazuma spoke only getting angrier as his speech became a rant. "Come on she attacked me, I don't hear anyone talking about that!"

 _"Aiya I've never seen Kazuma get mad before."_ Shampoo thought to herself never actually seeing him be more then mildly annoyed.

"So what's your point?! Akane is the nicest, sweetest girl ever she deserves to have a happy life free from pain!" Ryoga shouted back missing the looks of bullshit he was recieving.

Getting into his stance "But if you believe you Akane needs to be avenged..." Kazuma opened his eyes only they were sharper, more focused and much more dangerous. "...Then it's your funeral.

With that Kazuma charged in with a punch, Ryoga meeting him half way causing there fists to collide creating a mini shockwave pushing the two back. Ryoga jumped into the air to deliver haymaker only to catch air as Kazuma ducked under the attack and send him flying with an uppercut just for Ryoga readjust himself in the air landing on his feet.

Seeing a few large boulders beside him Ryoga began tossing them with pinpoint accuracy causing to jump over and bounce off each one leaving him to distracted to notice Ryoga grabbing his leg. With a powerful tug he slammed Kazuma into the ground.

Looking down he expect to see an injured or even unconscious martial artist before him not a ball of white chi blasting him in the chest and back into the air. But he didn't get far as Kazuma grabbed him by legs slamming him into the ground before got going into a spin tossing the martial artist into a massive tree.

Rising to his feet Ryoga glared at his opponent as he began to glow an eerie pink while this was intimidating to both the amazon and skater, Kazuma however rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Kazuma pointed his open palm at Ryoga as he began to glow himself. "If you were paying attention to my fight with Ranma you'd remember what I said about Pure Chi!"

 **"Prepare to Die...Shishi H** **ō** **k** **ō** **dan** **!"** Ryoga roared in a weird combination of rage and sadness as he unleashed a wide spread blast of depressive chi.

Just as the blast shot forward Kazuma clapped his hands together before spreading his arms out wide cause a sphere of chi to appear around him just as the attack hit.

The impact hit the shielded martial artist pushing him back abit when the shield drop Kazuma was panting with a sweat pour down his forehead. "Okay... that was...stronger than I thought." a panting Kazuma before dashing at still exhausted Ryoga before throwing a number of punches and kicks at each other.

Just as Ryoga threw a straight punch Kazuma leaned his to the side before grabbing the outstretched and throwing him over his shoulder into a tree.

Rising to his feet Ryoga grabs the tree by the base and pulled it out of the ground before swinging the tree with Kazuma narrowly avoiding it.

"Okay so that was an event!" a wide eyed Kazuma shouted outstretched tree. Surprisingly in all his life he had never seen someone pull a tree out of ground. When the tree was swung at him again Kazuma now prepared jumped into the air and with his hands full Ryoga could do little to block the flying kick.

Rather than continue swinging the tree Ryoga decided to throw it at Kazuma. **"Bakusai Tenketsu!"** was all Kazuma said as he saw Ryoga ram his finger into the tree causing it to explode sending a wave of sticks and twigs at him. Temporarily districted Kazuma could do little to stop the raging boar named Ryoga delivering a deadly haymaker to the stomach sending him across the field in a skid on the ground.

 _"Okay that's one, two...three ribs!"_ Kazuma groaned out in his mind wincing as he felt the broken ribs. Rising to his feet he briefly began to glow. "That should keep them in place." with that he dashed back into the fray throwing a barrage of punches and kicks that Ryoga to either blocked or tanks which only enraged him further .

"It's time to finish this!" Ryoga now filled with anger threw a wild haymaker made of pure depression. In one swift motion Kazuma ducks under punch before jumping back up into the air before throwing his own chi infused punch into his elbow joint dislocating it.

Before Ryoga could even scream in pain Kazuma was upon him throwing a barrage of chi infused punches into Ryoga pushing him back. He then charged at Ryoga as a crackle of an electrical-like energy forming around his hand.

" **Chi Purge!"** with a punch to the stomach raising him up into the air before with a twist of his waist slammed him into the ground.

"Uugh you bastard why can't I move!" Ryoga growled when he tried to move only for nothing to happen.

"Oh I shut down your chi that move **Chi Purge** shuts down your chi which is basically what lets people do stuff. And because you haven't trained in pure chi your body isn't conditioned to protect against it. So it's just an auto shut-down." Kazuma explained as if it were a casual thing.

Dusting himself off Kazuma walks over to his bag grabbing a canteen he walks back to Ryoga. "And since your gonna be KO'd for at least three days, and that arm of yours I can't just leave you here." he processed to pour the contents over the downed Martial Artist turning him from a man to a pig.

"Little Charlotte!" squealed Azusa as she zipped onto the battle field scooping up the pig cradling him in her arms.

"Don't say I never did you did you any favors." Kazuma said to the squealing but prone Ryoga before walking away. Before getting away he locked eyes with a certain amazon with a look that promised a lot of explaining and a look of training. "After my rips heal." he explained as the trio walked back to the streets of Nerima.

Chapter End

Now before anyone gets all mad I'm gonna say this I like Kuno he's one of the only realistically strong characters in the series. It actually bothered me that he was the only guy to not get a power-up. I mean Mousse got one and all he did was carry around a statue for a few days.

No they're not together but I'm going to level with you I have no idea why Azusa loves Kazuma so much I mean I made the relationship and I don't even get it. If it was in the series it would the one ship I would like the most since there are no negative feeling between the two.

Anyway thats it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh God" Speech

 _'Kazuma'_ thought/ foreign language

 **"DIE!"** Chi infusioned shout

 **I do not own Ranma 1/2**

Kazuma panted hard as he rubbed his sore shoulder as he warily watched Cologne. "You leave your left side to bare." the Amazon matriarch allowed a small smile to grace her face as she eyed her newest student taking her advice shifting his stance slightly to improve his guard.

Like a rocket Cologne flew across the field aiming her staff at Kazuma's once exposed shoulder to catch air as her student spun on his heel dodging the attack. Charging in Kazuma attempts a combo consisting of a punch, elbow and open palm strike that Cologne causally dodged with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of a weird combo?"

"Yeah would have pulled the back of your head into my knee but your too short." Kazuma explained just as Mousse stormed out into the back alley of the restaurant who's face turned to a fierce glare the moment he saw Kazuma.

"Child what do you want?" Cologne asked annoyed that her training is being interrupted.

"Granny ther..."

"YEAH OLD GHOUL WHERE ARE YOU!" a very distinct voice shouted from inside the restaurant just as Mousse thumbed to the voice.

With a sigh the matriarch turned to her employee/student "We'll have to continue this another time as duty calls, take the rest of the day off and come back fresh tomorrow." she order only to receive a nod from an equally annoyed Kazuma who jumped to the roof tops.

Pogoing into the restaurant Cologne met with an annoyed Ranma (must be a trend today) who was currently inhaling a bowl of ramen courtesy of a grinning Shampoo.

"Son in law what brings you here today finally done licking your wounds." Cologne said chuckling at her own joking which only grew at the enraged look on Ranma's face.

Reigning in his anger Ranma looked to the Amazon leader with a look full of resolve. "Teach me to use pure chi."

A smirk quickly formed on Colone's face as she sat the table. "Honestly I expected you days ago."

"So any idea on what he's going sis?" Nabiki asked her older sister as they watched the scene before them. It came as a shock when there mutual friend Kazuma came over for a visit, even stranger when requested the use of a dojo willing to pay of course. Not one to turn a quick and easy money Nabiki agreed to keep anyone from bothering him.

The strangest thing was rather then throwing any punches or kicks Kazuma merely sat in meditative pose as a faint hue of chi surrounded him.

Looking just as confused as her sister Kasumi continued to look on. "I don't know Nabiki he just said he wanted a quiet place to focus. I guess this what he meant."

Unbeknownst to the two Tendo Kazuma could hear them but choose to say nothing instead focusing at the task at hand. With a crackle of light a ball the size of a marble formed in Kazuma's hands. That ball of chi slowly began to grown it was the size of a baseball as it floated between his hands this was different compared to the ones his used in battle for rather than grey this once was deep orange in color.

As he began to focus more the chi ball began to change as the transparent ball chi began to grow darker as the seconds passed. By the time the two minute mark hit the ball was practically black in color with sparks of orange surrounding it, upon opening his eyes a determined smile formed on Kazuma's face.

 _"One day master I'll truly surpass you."_ he thought determined smile gracing his face.

"YOU DID WHAT!" shouted the unmistakable voice of Akane Tendo along with loud stomping shattering Kazuma's concentration causing the chi ball to explode in his face.

"Well that sucks." Kazuma muttered to himself clothes singed, hair dishevel and just looking pissed off.

"So to answer your question son-in-law there are three types of chi emotional, pure and elemental. You already know emotional and you have a grasp of pure and elemental chi thanks to you learning the **Hiryū Shōten Ha**. However using that technique is simply you using an outside source this training will instead allow you to use pure chi from inside you."

"Okay so how do I that?" Ranma asked getting the gist of what was going on.

"Well in a simple term you must learn to release chi blasts without adding any emotion to it."

The look Ranma now had was no longer of determination but of pure. "YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S THAT SIMPLE!"

"It's easier than it sounds sonny boy. Separating your emotions from yourself is an extremely difficult, dangerous and not to mention time consuming effort, not even these two can do it on command." Cologne explained to Ranma whose jaw practically hit the ground as he slowly turned his head to the younger amazons for conformation.

"It true." a usually upbeat and bubbly now flustered Shampoo said. "Shampoo figure out soon so no worry."

"Hmph not so high and mighty now huh Saotome." Mousse said smugly choosing ignore the fact that his even further behind Shampoo in chi training.

Ranma could only not just at Mousse but also himself for not learning about this. But that frown soon took on a smirk of determination since the failed wedding things had gotten a little boring what with no new challenges well not new more like new but not a challenge. But this was fine it'll be something to do first he'll learn to use pure chi, then he'll defeat Kazuma and then things will go back to normal.

 _"Hope the guy doesn't go down to easy once I learn his trick."_ Ranma thought cockily completely forgeting the parts of the fight Kazuma didn't use chi.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? WHAT WERE YOU THINK WHEN YOU LET THAT FIEND INTO THIS HOUSE?! I'M THROWING HIM OUT AND ARE HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT YOUR LOYALTIES!"

"Well daddy he's already paid in advance and I was thinking YOU could use the money."

Choosing to ignore the commotion outside Kazuma returned to the lotus position.

 **Mindscape**

 _This time Kazuma was in an open plain across from him was Ranma in the same stance he remembered seeing him in._

 _No words were exchanged as the two engaged the Saotome heir went in using the_ _ **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**_ _that Kazuma could to only parry or dodge. This gave Ranma the chance to go for a kick to the knee causing Kazuma to buckle under his own weight allowing the heir to send him away with a barrage of rapid punches._

 _Getting to his feet with a tuck and roll Kazuma got on the defense as Ranma came charing in with a butterfly kick._

 _Rather than dodge the attack Kazuma merely took a few steps back just out of range of the kick before delivering his own kick straight in heir's chest. While he watched his opponent get up a look of realization appeared on Kazuma's face._

 _Rather than wait for Ranma to make a move decided to attack leaping in the air and performs up to three aerial kicks that Ranma causally dodges before grabbing his outstretched leg before spinning around tossing him across the field. Kazuma however was able to readjust himself mid-flight before land in a skid of the grassy floor._

 _Jumping in after him Ranma came down with a flying axe kick that Kazuma just barely rolled away from. Jumping onto his hands Ramna uses them as a springboard before double kicking Kazuma in the chest._

 _Kazuma leans back in a roll getting down low like a track runner before using his back leg to blast off practically flying at the heir. Just as he was in range Kazuma did something different rather than go in for a high powered punch, kick or any other attack he instead went into a baseball slide before shooting his foot sending the surprised heir skyward._

 _He then launches a sudden barrage of kicking attacks sending Ranma even higher into the air before he was sent to the ground courtesy of a double axe handle._

 **Out of Mindscape**

Opening his eyes in shock a Kazuma could only remain in the lotus position panting sweat pouring off his face. "Okay ...that...could work." Rising to his feet walks to the exit.

"Daddy you can't go in there!"

Ignore the comment Soun reached for the dojo's door. "Young lady this my dojo and I'll..." Soun couldn't finish his monologue as the door opened putting him face to face with the same martial artist that has enraged him so.

With a smirk on his face Kazuma patted Soun on the shoulder. "Dojo's all yours Soun." earning gasps from everyone in the room.

"What did you say?" Soun growled out a dark aura surround him as he glared at the youth before him.

Kazuma either didn't notice the change or simply didn't care as locked eyes with the patriarch. "I said dojo's all yours Soun." He said again this time in a manner one speaks to a child.

"Young man your age should address their elder as such!" Soun growled in annoyance that his intimidation had no effect.

"Well not only have you never helped but I'm giving you money and I don't respect you sooo..." Kazuma responded with a shrug.

Walking to the exit he handed Nabiki a wad of yen. "Nabs we still doing the thing?" he asked just to receive a shrug from the middle Tendo as she followed hold trying her best to avoid laughing at the look on her fathers face. "Cool later Kasumi.

Hearing this Soun went from angry man mode to angry parent mode with his back to the group. "YOUNG LADY YOU WILL GO NO WHERE WITH THAT..."

"Father?"

"Yes Kasumi." Soun going from angry to sweet.

"They're gone."

"Exuse me."  
"They left while you were talking." the eldest sister explained walking out of the room just as Soun shouted to the heaven. "Oh my that was the loudest fathers ever been." the eldest Tendo said to herself as she wondered about the trouble her new friend was causing.

Things at the Neko were tense as one could hear a pin drop from the silence that reigned as Ranma sat at the table in thought.

"Okay so how do I made chi pure meditate go into the woods, or a cave or something?" the heir asked the amazon Matriarch who shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Your actually pretty close, your suppose to be able to mold chi without emotion so total isolation would be useful."  
"Aiya go away in woods with Shampoo yes?" asked the usually bubbly amazon as she attempted to glomp onto Ranma who held her at bay. "Not interested." Causing the amazon to pout cutely not that Ranma noticed or cared.

"Yes to learn to wield pure chi you must first remove the emotions from your own chi."

Ranma's eyes widen in realization. "That's it!" he shouted only to get a nod in response before a smirk formed on his face. "Alright time to get training!" running out the restaurant a plan already forming in his mind. _"Get ready Kazuma by the time I'm done we'll see who's really second best."_

 _"Love the enthusiasm just hope he doesn't try to rely on the_ _ **Soul of Ice.**_ _"_ with a shrug those thoughts left her mind as she clapped getting the two amazons attention. "Alright you two get back to work were shorthanded now so gear up." Cologne explain as she pogoed back into the kitchen only to stop as she turned to the duo.

"Also clear your schedules for it is time resume your training. Now that things have calmed down it is time for you to move beyond your current levels." Cologne explain as a cheer and shout of annoyance echoed in her wake.

"You know when you woke up this morning I bet you thought." ("Hey I won't pay Nabiki the money I owe her I mean I run a gang what's the worst that could happen.") "I bet you wish you could go back in time and smack yourself huh." Nabiki said to the semi-conscious gang leader ever present smirk on her face as she watch the mayhem before her.

Weaving through a crowd knife and bat wielding thugs was Kazuma easily outmaneuvering everyone. This won't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact he was doing this blind folded.

Upon getting past the last thug Kazuma preformed light jump with an uppercut to the sky nothing happened for a second before all the still standing goons fell over by an unseen force.

CLAP CLAP CLAP "I never get tired of seeing that." Nabiki cheered as she processed to pick-pocket everyone in the room.

This had become something of a norm ever since they first met every time Nabiki would have to collect from a less then docile person or group she'd ask Kazuma to come who would defeat the people in some unique way. He would also get a cut but that was neither here nor there.

Last time he beat up forty or so thugs with both hands tied behind his back. This was something she liked about him always finding new ways to improve.

"We done here because I have so more work to do?" Kazuma simply asked as he watched Nabiki pick up the last of her 'payment'.

"50, 55, 60,000 yen yeah we can go." Nabiki counted her money before handing a small portion to Kazuma. (After all you don't bite the hand that feeds you.)

With his back turned Kazuma gave a v sign and began walking down the street."Alright see you later."

Nabiki watched her friend walk away eyes glued to his back before she blurted out. "Hey walk me home." stopping the martial artist in his tracks.

With a small smile he returned to Nabiki's side. "What scared of the big bad _**unconscious**_ gangbangers?"

"Quit being a smartass. I'm just bored and you're good ... entertainment." smirk growing on her face at the annoyed look on Kazuma's.

"Aren't you worried about your old man seeing us together, I know it might sound crazy but I don't think he likes Me." as the duo began their trek.

"I think you're even less concerned with that." The smirking Tendo responded as she latched onto his arm.

Releasing a sigh. "Were better off going somewhere else."

"Oh Kazuma are you asking me out?" Nabiki crooned, deftly closing the distance between the two of them to herself against Kazuma's chest.

"Nabs a date with you would require either a bank loan or a declaration of bankruptcy." Kazuma countered causing the two to laugh at the joke neither noticing the falcon flying over head.

Chapter End.

PM me if you want.

 **Author's Notes**

For all of you that might question it the meditation was simply image training it's a thing it works, look it up.

I actually enjoyed this chapter as it shows that Kazuma isn't like anyone else in the series as he respects those that actually deserve. And he doesn't see anyone so far that practices Anything Goes as worth it. This is also shown as he actually calls people by their real name.

Finally it always struck me as odd that in the series once someone beats Ranma they don't do any real training, other then Ryoga's lion roar shot but he just perfected it and didn't do any other type of training to prepare for the rematch he clearly knew was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh God" Speech

 _'Kazuma'_ thought/ foreign language

 **"DIE!"** Chi infusioned shout

 **I do not own Ranma 1/2**

"Master Kuno!" Running through the halls of the Kuno estate was there faithful servent and personal ninja Sasuke as he scoured the halls looking for his master. Rushing to the traing hall he slammed up the doors to see his master face down in the center of the hall.

 _"This is bad very bad."_ the ninja thought in worry when his master informed him that was to vanquish the martial artist the struck Akane Tendo he didn't think to much into that being the fact that he didn't have anytime to gather any intelligence on him. The worry quickly faded once his master returned to the estate with hardly a hair out of place even odder was the look of determination on his face as not one but two scrolls were clenched in his hands before heading to the family training hall without a word.

In the passing days all the young master did was train this didn't worry Sasuke as Kuno at least stopped to get the bare minimum amout of food and sleep. While this was going on Sasuke could help but notice the subtle changes from the young master for starters while Kuno was a skilled swordsman there was always a wild uncontrolled passion when he swung his sword. Now he seemed more focused and calmer and while that passion was still there it was more controlled and directed at a specfic goal.

Rushing to his masters side he reached for him only for his wrist to catch. "Master Kuno you're alive!" Sasuke shouted as tears of joy fell from his face.

"Of course I'm alive you fool!" Kuno said as he looked to his hand flexing it as turned to his ninja. "Sasuke preparations are in order, it will so be time for that Vile Sorcerer Soatome finally meets his end."

 _Tendo Dojo_

"Uuuhhhh why is this so hard!" Ranma growled out in frustration. Sitting in the middle of his room Ranma trying to 'seperate his emotions from his chi' as the Old Ghoul said. The term was trying to as he couldn't seem to tap into it. It didn't help that there was a loud snore coming from the other side of the room.

 **Your getting distracted!** said the sign that was quickly shoved into the heirs face.

"Whose fault is that pops!" Ranma growled out pushing the sign away glaring at the panda that was his father.

 **The one getting distracted!**

"Instead of getting in the way, how about you give me some advice." Ranma growl out only for a smirk at the surprised look on his fathers face. "Oh right I forgot."

Panda Genma proceed to pull out some signs. **A martal artist of my caliber doesn't need any cheap tricks! I've won my fight on talent and skill!**

Ranma could only look at the signns before him so stunned with shock at the claim that he was unable to even think of a response to that claim.

"RANMA STOP MAKING SO NOISE YOUR DISTURBING THE HOUSE YOU JERK!" Akane voice eurpted even hearing it from his room.

"YOUR THE ONE SHOUTING YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Well I'm out of here later Pops!" Ranma said before jumping out of the window. "Guess I'm going to the forest better gear up first." he said to himself taking to the rooftops.

While he started running the Saotome heir's mind began to wounder about his problem. While most technies came easy to him it was always chi attacks that took the longest heck making his own attack took a couple of days to use and even longer to get to his current level.

"Theres got to be something I'm missing." he said to himself before a loud squeal drew his attenton to the floor below. Walking away from the ice cream stand his (at least for now(1)) rival walking down the street this be a problem if it wasn't for that little kleptomaniac Azusa was with him.

His eyes widen at the sight of a familiar pig thrushing at an attempt at freedom to no avail. It was only when it was offered some of the short girls frozen treat did he calm down. "Might as well go to the source." he said to himself before jumping to the ground below.

Kazuma could only deadpan as he watched Azusa feed her 'pet' Charlotte(3). "You know I don't think pigs should eat ice cream." he said only to flinch at the cute pout he recieved in response.

"Well what do I know." he quickly added causing the skater to drop the pout like it was never there to begin with.

"Yo Kazuma whats up!" a voice shouted behind drawing there attention to Ranma with a grin giving a small wave. His grin only widen when he locked eyes with the piglet who quickly reverted to squeling in protest.

"Hey...you whats ah whats going on?" Kazuma was clearly not sure about the teen standing before him.

Wrapping his arm around Kazuma's shoulder he attempted to leaned him away. Attempted being the word as Kazuma remained firmly rooted to his spot. "Sorry to pull you away from your date but I kinda gotta ask you something."

Choosing to ignore the comment Kazuma looked to Ranma still planted firmly to the ground. "What do you want?"

Seeing he wasn't dealing with someone more gullible Ranma decided to simply ask. "Well I was having a like and I mean only a little problem with my training so I figured..."

"Hold that thought!" Kazuma interupted sensing a presence above him. Looking up he sees a familiar bird circling overhead. "Sorry you two got to cut this short." he started to walk back in the direction of his apartment.

"Where are you off to!" the Heir to Anything Goes shouted as he followed after himnot liking being ignored.

"Don't leave Azusa behind!" the skater shouted as she gave chase.

Coming to a stop he turned to the two followers a determined smile on his face. "It's time to go to work."

 _2 Hours Later Kazuma's Apartment_

"Don't go, Azusa doesn't want you to!" Azusa cried in saddness. Kazuma could only look down at Azusa who whined and cried as she latched onto his leg.

"Come on how can you look at that face, doesn't it just brake your heart." Nabiki said clearly enjoying the show of Kazuma walking around his apartment filling things into a bag(2) with the little skater latched along for the ride.

"Your not helping. In fact what are all of you doing here?" Kazuma voice rose as he looked to group that form. Currently sitting in his apartment was the Tendo/Saotome clan, the Amazons and Azusa who up until a minute ago was fighting off Akane over Charlotte/P-chan.

"Oh my we were curious to know what your up to." Kasumi said in her ever kind hearted tone as she watched Kazuma walk into the backroom only to returns seconds later wearing a strange glove.

"It's not even a big deal in fact I don't even know if I'll accept the job." Kazuma explain as he opened his apartment window and made a sequence of wistles while sticking his gloved hand out as the falcon from before handed on it allowing the group to finally get a good look at it.

Standing at a slightly larger size then a usual falcon this regal creature held itself with a sense of purpose. The birds feathers were pure white except on its back which were black in the shape of a magatama bead. Also on it's back was a thin tube with a red gem on it.

"When the whole adventure/rescuer became a thing we needed a way to spread information so we went with falcons. These babies are bred and trained to scour the globe giving us missions." Kazuma explained as he held his magatama bead over the red gem cause it to turn blue releasing the tube.

Everyone could only stare at the bird in wonder, well everyone but Azusa who glared at it actually didn't see it as cute but the thing trying to take her knight away.

Curiosity was what Nabiki felt as she watched her friend silently read the note eyebrow raised in concentration. "So what's it say, Saving a princess or stopping the evil genius at his volcano base?"

"Neither it's a simple bounty/bodyguard mission apparently this town is being harassed by some gang and needs protection so they pay for each arrest. It shouldn't take more then two days to do this. You hear that Azusa TWO DAYS NOW LET ME GO!" Kazuma said shouting as he bent down to the skaters height.

After a moment of shock Azusa did just that before flinging her arms around his neck and before Kazuma could do anything Azusa pulled herself upward before planting a passionate kiss. The other people in the room to only stare in shock at the turn of events with most turning theirs head away except for a small handful who either watch with surprise, unknown annoyance or was forming questions in there heads

With a blush on her faceAzusa could only look up at Kazuma using the legendary **puppy dog eyes** and hopeful.

"W-Will you bring Azusa something back?"

Momentarily distracted by the kiss Kazuma quickly felt his resolve fail the moment he saw to dreaded attack. With a nod Azusa was all smiles as she jumped at Kazuma pulling him into a hug the past hour or so no longer being a thing she cared about.

"So when do we leave?" Ranma asked jumping to his feet ready for action this brought everyone mostly back on topic.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the moment. "We? What do you mean we?"

"Yeah you could use the help and to tell you the truth I could use a change in scenery. So I'll offer my help for this one time." Ranma said with a smirk this was perfect all he had to do was go on this mission and see Kazuma use pure chi again. It shouldn't be to hard to learn it after seeing it not used on him.

"Hey your definitly no leaving without me!" Mousse shouted he knew exactually what Ranma was doing nd he'd be danmed if he was going to let him get a leg up on him using pure chi.

"P-Chan wait this isn't our house!" Akane shouted as her beloved pet jumped out of her arms into the apartment only a splash was heard from the back.

"Hey there is no way I'm not coming along!" Ryoga shouted running out the back wearing a yellow t-shirt and black kung-fu pants.

"Hey Ryoga haven't seen you in a few days how ya been?" Ranma greeted his friend. "Got so lost you wound in Kazuma's apartment."

Kazuma looked at Ryoga suspiciously only for it to turn to a glare. "Dude are you wearing my clothes?" Kazuma looked the Hibiki boy up and down.

Ryoga growled in annoyance as he stood firm in his conviction. "That's not important I'm coming and that's final."

"Not interested I don't need either of you slowing me down." Kazuma said coldly as he responsed to the mission, reattached the tube and pulling out a treat that the bird greedly ate before taking flight.

"Sooo when do we leave?" Ranma again asked completely ignoring the confortation.

"Your not."

"Young man despite our differences it is in my nature as an adult to tell you that when someone offers you help you should not let your pride get in the way." Soun explained in a sage like tone with his eyes closed completely missing the deadpan stare Kazuma gaving him.

A smile quickly formed on Kazuma's face turning to the group. "You know Soun your actually right." he then turned to the amazons in the room.

"So Shamps you up for a quest?" Kazuma asked to the Amazon in question who eyes widened in surprise. "Ah Koron that cool with you?" Kazuma quickly asked just to recieve a nod of approval.

"Aiya!" was her only response.

"What there is no way I'll let my darling Shampoo go on a trip with a perverted bastard like you!" Mousse shouted rising to his feet with a fire of rage directed at the lone adventure.

"Yeah why would you take Shampoo when you could take me!?" Ranma shouted in protest in a tone as if he just heard the stupidest thing ever.

"Because Shampoo is not only a talented martial artist but she's able to both help out and keep up. Plus having something pretty to look at never hurts." Kazuma causally explained to the group just as Akane rose to her feet finger point accusingly.

"I KNEW IT YOUR NOTHING BUT A NO GOOD PERVERT!" She shouted as if the group was not all in the same room.

"Akane that's rude, you shouldn't say that it'll start a rumor." Kasumi said trying to due damage control whill she failed to do so with Ranma she'd try harder this time.

"No Kasumi she's right I am a bit of a pervert." Kazuma causlly said to the shock of everyone. "And no I don't mean like some creep, just a guy who notices a pretty girl and has no problem admitting it. For the most part I try to get to know the girl if I'm checking them out. Beside I don't let it distract my training so no harm done." before anyone could voice a complaint, no such luck.

"How can you be so causal about admitting that, as a martial artist you have to be a pillar among the cmmunity like myself." Soun said condescendingly secertly praying the young adventurer never met a certain dwarf.

A scowl formed on Kazuma's face as he stared down the Tendo patriarch. "Oh boo hoo I like tits and ass so what I'm brave enough to be who I am in the face of intolerant bigots like your entire school.(4)" he said not noticing the blush growing several peoples faces.

"That's what they all say it's only a matter of time before you trying stealing girls panties and bras." Akane accused glaring up at the one that dare strike her unjustifiably.

Kazuma's eyes widen in shock. "What! Who hell would do that I want to see girls in that stuff not take it for myself. The weirdos out there making everyone look bad." he said whispering the last part to himself.

Shaking his head in annoyance Kazuma turns to the purplette. "So Xian-Pu you coming or what?"

"Shampoo..."

Kazuma was pulled by his hood into Genma Panda's face. **Take the boy!** was the sign the panda held up.

"Stay out of this pop! But he's right I'm way better then Shampoo I'm the one who should be going." Ranma more whine then anything much to Shampoo annoyance who was not about to let him talk down to her Airen or not.

"Shampoo coming, when leave."

"I guess in like an hour just pack for like two days we'll go there and come straight back. Yeah I'll get you we it's time." he explained causing the amazon to nod before jumping out the window to the Neko with her grandmother hot on her trail.

"NO! Shampoo you can't go, not with me!" Mousse shouted before giving chase.

"Deep down I knew you idiots would just follow me. Though I'm surprised Ryoga's still wearing my cloths." hearing the comment Ryoga at least had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed the back off his head.

"YOU! How dare you show your face around here!" Mousse threated as he glared at the adventure before him. Getting into his face the two stare at each other one has a glare while the other looks impassive. "Shampoo is mine and I won't just let you take her away!"

 _"Is this guy for real?"_ rather then deal with the hidden weapons master Kazuma turned to the Saotome heir. "So I see you've decided to invite yourself along this isnt a game you know."

"Ha you think this is the first gang any of us have been up against you'll be surprised with what I can do." Ranma boasted at the same time kinda down playing the rest of the groups abilities. As he looked from Kazuma to the only person he actually invite Shampoo turned away with a hmph. After all she wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth her skills as a martial artist airen or not, he'd notice her ignore him and apologies how long could that take.

"That's not what bothers me it's that this is my job and while I don't really care if three out of four of you die I don't want to fail this mission." Kazuma honestly ignoring the looks the group gave him.

While one was happy the others were shocked by the honestly.

Before the three could complain Kazuma had already set out running through the forest, with a certain buxom amazon following close behind.

Quickly getting there wits about them the trio of young martail artist followed keping pace with the two.

If one were to use one word to describe the town of **Inshō-tekide wanai** it would be plain. Heck even it's name translated to unimpressive. But it was a simple town only a few buildings reached up to the two stories. But dispite this it was a nice town and one could even say it was beautiful if not for the pouring rain.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ALL HAD CURSES!" A voice shouted throught he treeline serperaing the forest from the town. "Your telling me there's a soap that can keep your curse in check and you don't keep it with you!?"

"Look it's not as easy as it sounds." a currently female Ranma protested carrying both the cursed forms of Ryoga and Mousse while staying a go twenty feet away from Shampoo who was currently riding on Kazuma's head.

"It sounds pretty simple you and Xian-Pu were forced there to train so you two get the pass. Ryoga somehow followed you there while getting lost and Mousse **willingly** stomped into a spring so clearly we know who the dumbasses of your group is." Kazuma snidely remarked causing an uproar from the cursed duck and pig.

Ignoring the angry squeals the two humans jumped out the forest to the town below.

Walking down toward his contacts residence which just happens to be a resturant Kazuma turns to his group. The interior was a simple place not yet open due to the early hours.

"I'm sorry were closed right now." Upon seeing the group enter one of the waitresses exclaim.

"Oh no it's alright were actually here for a job sent by a Bronk Aoyama." With causal wave of his hand Kazuma explained before looking to his group. "And can we get some hot water please?"

This didn't go unnoticed as one of the waiters walked up to the adventure eyeing him suspisously. "Mr Bronk a request huh well we'll see about that." he said as he walk to the back room only taking his eyes off the group once he fully submerged in the darkness. The moment the door was closed loud murmuring could be heard.

"About that hot water." Kazuma raised a finger regaining the room attention as one of the waitresses went off to the task.

Seconds later the back room door burst open as the waiter from earlier looked away sheepishly as another figure mowed him out of the way revealing himself to the room. A bald burly man wearing jeans and a short-sleeved button-up walked to the group.

Seeing the man approach Kazuma stood up straight with a salute. "Kazuma Hishigaki Rank-B." he responded professionally as he pulled the mission request out of his jacket. Getting the hot water he hands it to Ranma who walked into the bathroom animals in tow.

"So do you think you can help us?" Bronk asked clearly lacking confidence in the sitiuation.

"Sir when you need a job done right then Accept No Substute!"

"Aiya." Shampoo said surprised at the sight before her a pair of binoculars in her hand before they were snatched away.

"You took the word out of my mouth Shampoo." Ranma said not noticing the lack of response before his binoculars were taken away.

Riding toward the town was what could called less of a gang and more of a an army of no less then one hundred strong raising the question how no one else reported this before.

"Hey what's the deal!" he shouted to the thief before him.

"Hey I only have two pairs of binoculars so we have to share." was Kazuma's response as he passed then to Ryoga and Mousse who both gapped at the ridiculously large 'gang'.

"So from what Bronk said they come through town twice a day both basically going and coming from somewhere. This would be a problem if it wasn't for the fact they destory parts of the town, dine and dash and generally making an ass of themselves. They've apprently used to beat people up but stopped once they were given free roam to do as they please." Kazuma explained to the group noticing the general look of annoyace of the actions of the gang ironic being they've all probably done the same if not worse in Nerima.

"Great so we'll stop then before they even get here." Mousse said pretty pride of his logic.

"No we're going to let them into town."

"You bastrad how can you be so callous to let these people continue to be put in danger!" Ryoga roared pulling Kazuma's collar to face him.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Kazuma made Ryoga buckle with a quick shot to the knee. Releasing his grasp Ryoga could do nothing as he was then flipped onto his back with a foot firmly planted on his throat.

"I have had just about enough of all you Nerima folk always giving me the third degree!" Kazuma could only shout in rage as glared at the group.

"If we don't wait for that gang to come into town then were not defending the town were just beating up a gang which it's what the mission described. That means the mission doesn't exist. That means the guild doesn't get recognition and I don't get paid. I take my job seriously, so I know what I'm doing." Kazuma finished his rant removing his foot jumping off the roof to the ground below.

"So we have a plan right?" Mousse asked very put off from the display. Looking around he see both Ranma and Shampoo had already left him with a currently stunned Ryoga.

Just on the outskirts of the town was the deafing roar of motorcycle engines as the gang progressed as normal. Despite the title of gang the members were all vastly different with each member dressed differently and even riding different bikes, the only things they had in common was the red banadana with black horns wrapped around some part of their person.

"Say boys how about a stroll through town for bite." the one up front clearly the leader wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and tight jeans shouted getting a chorus of cheers as they zoom closer to town. Once they appeared at the towns entrance they came to a halt at the sight before them.

Standing before them was none other then Shampoo. "Ni hao." she greeted with a smile and a small wave.

"Ni hao yourself babydoll how about you ditch this one horse town go for a ride with us." the leader said smoothly as he eyed the purplette.

Rather then respond Shampoo turned around while bending over before giving her rump a few smacks. "Catch Shampoo first." she said with a wink before running off.

Smirk on his face the leader roared to his gang. "You heard her boys time to catch that cutie with the booty!" causing another round of clears one even twirling around a chain that seemed to glow before taking off.

Shampoo ran through the open streets of the weaving through obsticles and bouncing off one building to the other. As she raced through the town she would go between throwing obstacles which knocked a few off their bikes.

"Ohh pretty lady likes to play dirty huh, I can dig it." the leader said smile forming on his face as his started to glow red.

Do to not having a good layout of the town after an hour of running that the amazon finally hit a dead end. While it was an open area the building were all connected and a bit to high to jump to without a running start.

"Well well looks like theres nowhere left to run huh little mama, so how about that ride." the leader of the gang said still on his face. Removing his helmet as he pulled out a switch bladecomb slicking it back as he got off his bike.

Walking till the two were a foot apart the leader held out his hand. "Names Johnny Johnny Kcolraw so what do you say babygirl ready to split this scene?"

Smile still on her face shook her head negative before pointing behind Johnny.

Following the finger Johnny's eye widened at the sight were his once powerful army like gang stood now was only a handful of soliders who all were shocked by not only the drop in numbers but also the fact no one notice this.

"W-What happened Slugger were is everyone?" Johnny asked one of his boys known for carrying a Lil slugger bat.

"I don't know boss they were here when we started." Looking to the one beside him a man almost twice his size. "Kyojin you seen were the gang went?" only to recieve a shrug.

"Did you do this little lady!" Johnny looked accusingly just for the purplette to hold her index and thumb as close as possible without them touching.

"Shampoo help, mostly them." the amazon pointed to the roof where the rest of the group stood ready for action.

"See Ranma I told you a babe like Shamps could get an army to follow her!" Kazuma loudly proclaimed thanks to that no one the blush that lightly dusted Shampoo's face.

Johnny's face quickly changed from shock to cocky smirk as he combed through his hair. "Looks like it's time to rumble a boys!"

"Why did he do that!?" Ryoga shouted never suspecting to see someone comb thier hair before a fight.

"Don't care I'm coming Shampoo!" Mousse shouted ready to "defend" Shampoo as he jumped down to the street quickly engaging Johnny the male amazon wrapped him in place with his chains before cocking his fist back.

Smirk still present Johnny puckered his lips before releasing a whistle causing his motorcycle to roar to life shocking many as it drove itself into Mousse sending the semi-blindboy into a wall.

"How did he do that?" Ryoga asked not sure what just happened.

"Oh that's not all oh Johnny Kcolraw can do." with a snap of his fingers the chains around him fell.

"Alright guys here's the plan..." Kazuma began only to get a pat on the shoulder courtesy of Ranma.

With his ever cocky smirk on his face Ranma jumped to the ground below walking to the remainder of the gang. "Well it's been fun buddy but if that's all you can do then I think it's time I end this."

"Stepping up to the plate the man, the legend ladies and gentlemen it's Slugger up to bat!" the biker cheered for himself as he took a swing stance at Shampoo. His bat began to glow as baseball sized energy balls shot out of his bat to the mildly surprise Amazon.

 _"So slow and talk to to much."_ Shampoo thought as she ducked and dodged each blast before punching him in the stomach then flipping him over her shoulder.

"So guess it's just you and me Ryo..." Kuzuma started only to turn his head to see the lost boy had also jumped into the fray. "Know what fuck it as long as nothing expensive brakes I'm happy." he sat down on the ledge at least hoping to find out what this Johnny could do.

Seeing as this was just simple gang Ranma wasted no time weaving through some of the remaining thugs and pushing them aside unknowingly into the powerful punches of Ryoga.

Upon seeing Johnny, Ranma leaped forward with shout. **"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken** **!"** as a barrage of punches came barreling down at Johnny.

Rather then dodge, block or look nervous Johnny held out an open palm as his motorcycle turned around and revs its engine releasing a thick cloud of exhaust blinding Ranma.

The blinding made it impossible to see the volleyball sized skull made of light green flames blast Ranma in the chest sending him into a couple of trash cans.

"Daddy-O looks like your day just got trashy." Johnny said as he laughed at his own joke not noticing the sweatdrop that appeared on everyones head.

 **"Bakusai Tenketsu!"** With a mighty roar Ryoga charged the bike finger extended.

Popping on it's front wheel the bike spun around just before the finger connected with the back wheel hitting him in the sides sending him into another wall.

 _"What's up with that bike?"_ Everyone in Kazuma's group asked themselves.

Rising to his feet Ranma takes to the sky jumping from building to building making his way to Johnny who was currently dealing Mousse who was throwing a strom of weapons.

Attempted to rejoin into the fight Ryoga extended his hand gathering chi. **"Shishi Hōkōdan** **!"** Ryoga shouted as pink energy erupted from his hand at Johnny just as Mousse's weapons were about to collide only for another light green barrier appear around Johnny absorbing the damage.

Johnny simply snaps his fingers as a shockwave blasts the everyone back.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance as he stared at the prone Ryoga. "So you guys ready to listen or are you still hungry for punishment?"

Groaning in pain Ryoga looked up at the adventurer. "Shutup how is he doing this and what's up with his bike?"

Jumping down to the floor next to Ryoga Kazuma leaned back. "I've been thinking about that and I have a question what's Kcolraw backwards?"

Kazuma gave Ryoga a deadpan stare as he watched the lost boy situp rubbing his chin as he thought about the question. "It's Warlock he's a warlock and male who practices magic." he explained as watched Johnny shot down the rest of his gang while shooting skulls at Ranma and Shampoo.

While this was going on Mousse tried to subdue the bike with chains. Tried being the word as the bike was driving around the area draging glasses wearing boy along for the ride.

"Fine if you know so much how to we beat him?" Ryoga growled not liking the situtaion anything involving magic never ended well for anyone involved.

"Well he's still human so." he slyly exclaim wiggling his eyebrows. "We got to either keep attacking till he runs out of steam or get through his guard. So basically just do what your already doing just don't get hit."

A tickmark appeared on the lost boy's head for a second. "That's not much of a plan!" The adventurer meerly shrugged, causing Ryoga to sigh in defeat before following.

"Baby girl you should have taken the ride when I offered it." Johnny chided as he continued to throw skulls around while maintaining his shield sweat beginning to pour down his face.

" **Shishi Hōkōdan** **!"** was heard as a pink energy ball soared through the sky into his shield only to stumble as a grey ball crashed into the shield. "Just keep the pressure up and look for an opening!" Kazuma shouted as he and Ryoga charged at the biker.

"Danmmit I missed it!"

Taking a second to catch her breath Shampoo turned to the voice to see her Airen stomping his foot in anger. The amazon could only shake her head in disappointment of how childish her love could be.

Pulling her Chuí from her sub-space the busty amazon leapt into battle, only to jump out of the way for the incoming motorcycle with the blind boy in tow. "Stupid Mousse."

Returning to the fight she watched as both Ranma and Kazuma ran at Johnny before weaving between each other throwing off the warlock just to jump out of the way of an incoming Ryoga coming down on him with a straight punch.

The Amazons double take at while the magic barrier stop the attack it was still able to send him back a few feet on force alone.

Wiping his brow of sweat Johnny glared at the group had the nerve to ruin his fun failing to notice his once onxy colored hair was turning lighter. "Alright kiddies Johnny has been kind enough to let you live, so how about this you all join Ol' Johnny as his new gang. Imagian it freedom, adventure and the open road think about it kids Johnny will only offer you this chance once!" he exclaims as his shield finally started to flicker.

Nodding his head with a shrug. "They always try to bargin." Kazuma could only look at the biker noticing his hair has gotten even lighter. Seeing not only his shield flicker even more after blocking a barrage of Ranma's punches but he even seemed the lose muscle.

" **Meteo Kurasshu!"** was shouted from the sky as Shampoo came barreling down chui in each hand while spinning like a top before crashing into the magic shield causing it to shatter like glass.

When this happened a vortex of light engulfed each biker changing them from a once fearsome gang of youngish bikers to a gang of old men clearly in there 70's.

"No No No!" a now senior Johnny shouted in panic as he tried to cast something anything only for small green sparks come out of him hands.

Seeing the threat was over Kazuma examined the damage a mostly destoried buildings and a bunch of knocked out bikers. "Not as bad as it could of been." Thumbing back to the depowered warlock. "So who wants the last... you know what I'll get it."

Before anyone could say anything Kazuma dashed forward delivering a punch to the stomach clearly braking a few ribs sending Johnny unconisous do to the pain.

The remaining group could only cringe at the sight of a clearly none violent old man being put down so savagely. Before anyone could say anything the sound of screaming could be heard.

" **Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"** Mousse continued to scream as the bike dragged him through the alley ways smacking him against every wall it could.

"Stupid Mousse."

"Moron."

"Should we help him?"

With a roll of his eyes Kazuma walked into the path of the raging motorcycle before raising his foot up and stopping the bike in its tracks. "Stop playing around we're just about done."

"I hate you." Mousse groaned before passing out.

Walking over to the down oldman warlock Kazuma pulled out a pair of black and red handcuffs out of his subspace. "Anti-magic cuffs standard issue." He quickly commented before anyone could ask.

"Mission Complete!" Kazuma shouted with joy.

After contacting the police and Kazuma's guild the group began there track home with an extra addition.

"So your really taking that thing back?!" Mousse asked in the back eyeing the addition warily.

"Mousse theres nothing I can do the guild rep out ranks me plus it was my mission so until I write my report the bike stays." Kazuma responded pushing the self driving motorcycle, there was no way he was driving this thing anywhere. However it was perfect for holding the massive sack of magicically weapons that a few of the gang wielded.

"Besides you heard him the bike isn't evil it's just possessed so once that's gone, free motorcycle." Kazuma lightly patted the bike only to freeze once loud thump returned.

"I'll take it to Koron once we get back." a wide eyed Kazuma exclaim regrabbing the bike a little more cautiously and moving a little faster.

 _Hours Later Nekohanten Closing Time_

Pogoing into the dining area of her resturant the amazon materiach holding an extremely long leash looked looked to her three employees all doing something since there return.

Shampoo was examning her chui as it was damaged during her final attack, Mousse was reapplying ointment as he still hasn't properly healed and Kazuma was sitting at one of the tables writing his report as a falcon sat on his shoulder.

Clearing her throat getting everyones attention she turned to the adventure. "Well Kazuma after an examination of your bike I have good news and bad news."

Pinching bridge of his nose Kazuma sighed. "What's the good news." he groaned out mentally preparing for the worst.

A smile formed on the materiaches face wishing she had a camera for what's about to happen. "Well the good news is the bike is now unpossessed, but you don't have a license."

"T-That's it that's the bad news I just need a license that's nothing I'll just..." Kazuma stuttered out eye's brightening at the revelation.

"Also I have the demon it was possessing. " Cologne quickly inturupted gleefully as she tugged on the leash pulling out a strange creature.

Said creature despite being on two legs was about a foot tall with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail are both short and pointed. It had white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. And appeared to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead and three claws on each hands to finish it off a pair of tiny red wing protruded from its back (5).

The group stared at the creature as it gnaw on the leash.

Closing his eye in frustration Kazuma looked his employeer. "So what's it's PLA?" Still rubbing the bridge of nose.

"About a two if left alone it'll go higher."

"So its to low to just get rid of, just my luck."

"PLA?" the two remained amazons asked never hearing the term before.

"Predicted Level of Aggression when a demon or spirit are found in our world the Adventurer's guild has to assess it's threat level. If it's five or higher we do what we can to get rid of it. Four or below means it's usually not much of a threat so we do what feels right and since this is clearly a baby I can't just kill, or seal it. So that's were we get more creative i.e we try to curb it's behavoir." Kazuma explain everyone listening intently completely missing the demon successfully chewing through the leash.

Once it regained it's freedom the creature immediately lunged at Kazuma claws and teeth at the ready.

With a flat look Kazuma shot his hand out catching the demon by the scruff of it's neck. "And just like that I'm getting you a cage."

Just as this was going on the front doors of the Nekohanten burst open as a small figure walked through.

"That's so CUUUUUTE!" was heard as a familiar pink blur moved at a blinding speed across the resturant pulling the demon into a hug.

Kazuma could only watch in shock as Azusa hugged the creature who quickly jumped free glaring up at the new advirsiory. Either through training or natural talent everytime the demon tried to scratch or bite it would only hit air as Azusa danced around it.

 _"I was gonna ask Kasumi but I can work with this."_ Kazuma thought before taking a deep breath as grin formed on his face reaching out to catch the now airborne demon. "So Azusa how do you like your gift?"

The sight of the skater jumping around and squeling before glomping onto him was he needed to know. He quickly stopped the jumping with a hand firmly placed on her head as well as getting her attention.

"It's a living thing not a doll or toy which you have to take care of it." as soon as those words were spoken Azusa's eyes grew wide as her lower lip trembled. Kazuma sighed before giving the girl pat on the head. "I'll help when I can."

Azusa giggled at the attention before a low growl interupted the moment as the little demon glared at anyone it's eyes could find.

"And give it a name, I'm not calling it demon or that thing forever." as Kazuma said this he handed over the beast.

"Hhhhhmmmmm?" Azuma hummed as she moved to the demon in her arms looking over every part of it, even opening it's mouth just moving before it bit her.

"Chiot d'enfer!" she said to herself as if unsure before a smile formed on her face with delight as she jumped around the resturant. "Your name will be Chiot d'enfer or Chiot for short!" she declared to her new pet who still trying to escape.

"Hell Pup?" Cologne asked her newest charge only to recieve a shrug. "From now were going to watch and wait see how this goes if it shows signs of negative change." the materiach quickly ordered in a hush just as the falcon flew out the window.

 _"Let's hope Nuture beats Nature this time."_ the Materiach and adventurer thought as the walked the little kleptomaniac try to bond with her new pet.

(1) Least be honest with ourselves after he beats them Ranma sees people less as rivals and more as people I've beaten.

(2) Look up Military Tactical Assault Pack Sling Backpack.

(3) Ryoga had actually healed within the first day of healing Azusa simply refuses to let him get to any hot water.

(4) In the series the aside for Kasumi and surprisingly Happosai everyone else in the school judges people very harsly Nabiki doesn't more mockingly like she knows she's messed and wants to push focus on to others and Ranma's usually an ass to basically everyone.

(5) Think Houndour from pokemon on two legs.


End file.
